The Pyro and the Telekinetic
by BM.SV
Summary: Saint is a hot-headed pyro, Morgan is a telekinetic bad-ass. Saint has the biggest crush on a certain cute, little pixie. And whenever Rosalie comes around Morgan gets flustered. If they can tell their crushes the truth, will they be able to deal with the wrath that will come from Emmett and Jasper? Not my usual stuff. Collaboration between stvalentine and I. Contains futa
1. Chapter 1

Morgan: short dark brown hair a little longer than Alice's, glasses and blue eyes. About 5'5

Saint: Brown hair with light blond streaks, shorter than alice's parted to the right, lots of accessories, Hazel eyes, 5'7

Morgan: hey Saint, wanna go see Alice?

Saint: Alice?

*jumps up really fast like a little kid*

Hell yes let's go!

Morgan: that's it, no more coffee for you, come on. We're close.

Alice: hey you two, what are you doing here?

*notices Saint being hyper and turns to Morgan*

You gave her coffee didn't you?

Saint: But I loves coffee!

*blushes and smiles seeing Alice*

No Alice, I didn't have coffee I promise

*rubs the back of her neck*

Morgan: Alice she didn't, she's just hyper. Where's Jasper?

Saint: I can control it, I can quit being hyper when I want.

Alice: Riiiight okay.

*frowns when she hears Morgan mention Jasper and sighs*

we got in a fight last night, he was acting like a jerk about... Um something and I broke it off, telling him we needed a break.

Saint: *Smiles widely trying to contain excitement*

Morgan: excuse me, I wanna go... Talk.. To jasper. *walks off as everyone walks up to Alice's room*

Alice: oh, ok. C'mon saint!

Saint: *Think to herself "Jasper is dead and this is totally my chance!

Right behind you Alice.

*walks into Alices room*

Morgan: *notices Saint staring at Alice's ass and grins at her*

Saint: Hey Alice um can we uh talk for a minute? *gets nervous totally freaking out mentally*

Alice: sure, what is it?

Saint: Well we've known each other a really long time and um, I feel like I can trust you with anything. *smiles nervously* I just need to say I really... *gets a little scared but is about to say it*

Alice: Saint you can tell me anything, you can talk to Morgan to. But, she's off murdering jasper. What is it?

Saint: *takes a deep breath biting the inside of her lip*

Alice, I have the biggest crush on you.

*blushes deeply*

Alice: *gasps*

Saint, I... Screw it.

*leans forward and kisses Saint*

Morgan: hey guys, I found... Am I interrupting something?

Saint: *blushes deeply and smiles, kisses Alice softly breaking away when Morgan walk in*

Seriously Morgan!

*feels hands heat up*

Morgan: how was I supposed to know you were gonna kiss?!

*sees Saints hands heating up*

ah crap... I didn't do this intentionally.

Alice: Relax Saint

*Alice places her hand on Saints shoulder*

It was an accident

*she kisses saints cheek making her calm down and blush deeply*

Okay, I forgive you Morgan

*smiles widely*

Oh yeah! what were you gunna say when you walked in?

Morgan: um... Oh yeah, I may or may not have punched jasper... And thrown a few things at him. I couldn't help it. I'm telekinetic and it goes haywire when I'm angry...

Alice: Well, I officially don't care *she smiles at Saint while she laughs*

Saint: So can I set him on fire now pixie? *grins devilishly*

Morgan: I don't like the sound of that, ms.i can create fire. But, lets go. I have a feeling you can say no to what did you call her? Oh yeah, your little pixie.

Alice: Morgan! Leave Saint alone!

Saint: *smiles and laughs*

I could take 'im.

*blushes*

I don't think she minds the nickname, and you're right I couldn't say no

*kisses alices cheek not hearing Jasper walking down the hall to the room*

Morgan: *pretends to gag and is smack in the back of the head by Alice*

Alice: You leave my Valentine alone

*she kisses Saint softly*

Saint: I love that nickname

*blushes smiling*

So Morgan when are you going to find someone to make you fall head over heels?

Morgan: when Rosalie dumps Emmett... I just said that out loud didn't I?

Alice: *hides her face in Saints shoulder laughing*

Saint: *laughs and smiles*

Oh my god! Priceless!

*laughs hard holding my stomach*

Alice: Good luck, I'm rooting for you!

*laughs*

Saint: We should be serious, only Rosalie can handle Morgan's anger. It'd be great for bed time too.

*smirks*

Morgan: *blushes*

I'm going to get you for that

*door opens and Jasper walks in, a few cracks along his jaw*

Saint: I look forward to that

*smiles laughing and kisses Alice not seeing Jasper*

Alice: You're going to regret that

*laughs and she kisses Saints cheek*

Saint: Again I look forward to it.

Morgan: guys! Stoooooop!

Jasper: *sees Alice kissing Saints cheek*

what do we have here?

Saint: Why should we Mor- oh fuckery...

*looks at Jasper*

Alice: you saw me kissing my girlfriend

*Saint blushes and smiles when she says 'my girlfriend'*

which translates to it's over Jasper.

Morgan: and unless you want more stuff thrown at you I'd leave if I were you. And are we forgetting about the other gifts that the people in this room have?

Jasper: *glares at Saint*'

Did she tell you what we fought over?

Saint: *Glares at Jasper*

No I don't know and if Alice wants to tell me she can but if I were you I would heed Morgans advice promptly

*snaps fingers, causing a flame to spark*

It would be a shame if your hair magically combust into flames

Jasper: *glares at Alice*

You want to tell her or will I?

Morgan: *uses ability to make a few things to float, ready to throw* you were saying?

Alice: She doesn't have to know. Just leave Jasper.

*Stands up holding Saints hand to the side a little, making a fire ball spark in her hand*

Saint: I'll give to the count of GTFO before I make you wish this was Hell and not me.

*glares at Jasper*

Or worse, I'll let Morgan just deal with you *smirks*

Morgan: OR you could just set the things I have floating on fire?

Jasper: I'll tell you then.

*glares at Alice*

I noticed something was different in her emotions, and when I asked her a few times, she said she wanted to break up. I asked her why, and after a little prying, she admitted she had feelings for you, Saint.

Morgan: Saint. Fire, floating objects. NOW

Saint: Oooo I like that idea Morgan!

Alice: Yeah I have feelings for her! Which still translates to it's over!

*Alice kisses her cheek*

Saint: Aye aye capt'n

*sets the floating objects on fire*

Face it Jasper, you will never love Alice like I love Alice.

Morgan: *moves objects closer, making Jasper nervous*

Jasper: *moves to the door opening it*

this isn't over.

Saint: it is for now.

*turns around and kisses Alice softly*

Are you okay my pixie?

Alice: y-yeah I am

*smiles*

you love me?

*I blush deeply*

Saint: uh well um yeah I i do.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if what Emmett says upsets anyone. I didn't come up with that. **

Morgan: *walks into the house, and sees Alice and Saint talking to Rosalie*  
There you are.

Saint: Took you long enough  
*smirks and laughs*

Rosalie: Hey Morgan, how are you?  
*smiles softly*

Morgan: *glares at Saint and looks at Rosalie*  
I'm good, what about you? Where's Emmett?

Rosalie *Smirks and leads Morgan to her room*  
He went with Edward to go find Jasper, I guess some interesting stuff went down.  
*smiles*  
I also heard that a certain someone told Saint to set some stuff on fire and threw it at Jasper?  
*Rosalie winks at you giggling*

Morgan: well... Yeah. I hit him a few times before that to... He deserved it though

Rosalie: I know, I laughed when I heard about what happened. He's been acting horrible and for no reason really.  
*sits on her bed smiling*  
Why don't you sit down Morgan?

Morgan: um... Ok.  
*sits next to Rosalie*  
Yeah, he was pretty pissed when he found out about Alice and Saint. But the were already broken up, I don't see the problem. At least Alice and Saint are happy. That's all that matters, right?

Rosalie: Yeah, as long as they're happy, but...  
*Rosalie looks at Morgan*  
What about you, besides Jasper now, you're the only one with out a mate, doesn't it make you a little upset?  
*Rosalie seems genuinely concerned*

Morgan: um... I'm sure I'll find someone, Rosalie. What about you and Emmett?

Rosalie: Well, things are um... Kinda rough right now.  
*Rosalie looks a little sad*  
Really rough I guess...

Morgan: ... Wanna talk about it? You can talk to me about anything.

Rosalie: Emmett has been a jerk lately, he's been controlling and well very physically lately...  
*Rosalie looks like she could cry if she could*  
I don't know what to do, he's ya know Emmett, but I can't stand the way he treats me...

Morgan: that's not right!  
*gets really angry*  
You shouldn't take Rosalie

Rosalie: I'm know I just...  
*Rosalie looks at you*  
I'm glad I can talk to you  
*Rosalie leans her head on your shoulder*  
I wish I could find someone like you.

Morgan: *tries not to freak out*  
You have me Rosalie, whatever you need, I'll do.

Rosalie: Then Morgan can you do me a favour?  
*Rosalie looks into your eyes*

Morgan: what do you need?

Rosalie: *takes a deep breath*  
Don't freak out  
*leans in and kisses Morgan deeply*

Morgan: *shocked, but kisses Rosalie back*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan deeply for awhile and then pulls back looking into your eyes*  
Are you mad?

Morgan: *smiles*  
Of course not, Rosie. I... I like you to.  
*bites lip, hoping she likes the nickname*

Rosalie: I like you too, I like you a lot  
*she kisses your cheek and blushes*  
I love the nickname by the way, Mo.

Morgan: *gets flustered*  
I like you. A lot.  
*reaches out to to take Rosie's hand, but pulls it back, unsure*

Rosalie: *takes Morgans hand letting her know it's okay*  
I'm going to break up with Emmett Morgan  
*Rosalie kisses you softly*

Saint: *Yells from Alices room*  
About fucking time!

Morgan: saaaaaint!  
*sighs and looks at Rosie, who lays her head on Morgans shoulder as Emmett walks in*

Emmett: *Booms laughing and Rosalie has her head on your shoulder as Emmett walks in*  
The hell is this Rose!

Morgan: Emmett, calm down...

Rosalie: *looks a little scared*

Emmett I can't do this anymore... Don't tell me to calm down Morgan!

Morgan: *stands up, putting herself between Rosie and Emmett*  
She told me whats been going on, it's not right. She doesn't deserve what you've been doing.

Emmett: So what, you're going to take care of her?  
*Emmett laughs*  
That's ridiculous! Rosalie doesn't know what's good for her, all she knows is me, rape and rejection!  
*Rosalie looks very upset and depressed*

Morgan: *gets reallllllly angry and punches Emmett, calls Edwards, who drags Emmett away*  
Hurt him, Edward.  
She deserves better than you! I would never use what she went through against her! No one deserves that!  
*sits next to Rosie*  
Oh, come here, Rosie.  
*decides to act silly*  
Can I has a cuddle?

Edward: No problem with that.

Emmett: You'll regret this Morgan! Rosalie belongs to me! You hear me? ME!  
*Edward drags him away*

Rosalie: *Rosie looks at Morgans and hugs her tightly*  
Thank you Momo,  
*Rosalie kisses Morgans cheek*  
and yes we can cuddle  
*lays down with Morgan*

Morgan: as long as your comfortable.  
*wraps arms around Rosie*  
Is this ok?

Rosalie: Yes Momo this is more than okay.  
*Rosalie wraps her arms around Morgans neck and kisses her softly hoping she loves the nickname*

Morgan: momo, I like that.  
*kisses Rosie's nose, making her giggle*

Rosalie: *Rosalie giggles*  
I wonder what Alice and Saint are doing?

Saint: *Yells* Besides saying "About time" not much

Morgan: *shakes head and hears Alice giggling*  
Why is Alice giggling then?

Saint: No reason you wanna know~! *  
laughs and smiles*

Rosalie: I don't think I wanna know...  
*laughs and traces shapes on Morgans arm*

Morgan: I don't want to know  
*turns to Rosie and brushes a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead*

Rosalie: *Rosalie blushes and nuzzles Morgans neck*  
I haven't felt so happy in such a long time.

Morgan: you're comfortable around me and you're happy, that's all that matters to me

Rosalie: Are you happy Morgan?  
*Rosalie looks at Morgan hoping she is*

Morgan: of course I'm happy Rosie! I have you, that's all I need.

Rosalie: *smiles*  
That makes me very happy  
*Rosalie cuddles next to Morgan more*

Morgan: you really cuddling, don't you?  
*cuddles Rosie, wondering if Emmett would ever just cuddle with her without wanting anything more*

Rosalie: Yes I really do, it's comforting knowing you don't want anything more than just this  
*nuzzles her head into Morgans neck*

Morgan: *understands what Rosie means, and sits up, looking at Rosie*  
I love spending time with you, Rosie. If you wanna cuddle, them we'll cuddle.  
*whispers, but Rosie hears it*  
Plus cuddling you is nice

Rosalie: *Rosalie smiles and blushes*  
I love spending time with you Morgan, you may be a little violent at times, but I know just how kind and well, sweet you really are. *Rosalie pulls Morgan close and kisses her*

Morgan: I'm only like that when someone I care about is upset. He deserved it. He's lucky I didn't throw him out a window. No one hurts my Rosie and gets away with it.  
*kisses Rosie*

Rosalie: *Rosalie smiles and kisses you deeply*  
And I'm lucky to have you, Momo.

Morgan: I'm the lucky one.  
*notices it's to quiet*  
It's to quiet, Alice and Saint are planning something.

Rosalie: Yeah, I'm a little concerned. I know it's probably going to be mainly Saint's idea. I swear sometimes she is the devil  
*Rosalie laughs*  
Remember when she put red hair dye in Edwards shampoo.

Morgan: that was so funny though! Bella wasn't happy though.

Rosalie: *Rosalie laughs*  
Oh my god Bella's face was priceless!  
*Rosalie cuddles to you*

Morgan: yeah, it was. Wanna go look for them?

Rosalie: Okay, but I just know something is up  
*Rosalie gets up to walk with Morgan*

Saint: C'mon Alice this is going to be funny! It's just eggs filled with mustard.  
*kisses Alice's cheek*

Alice: *laughs*  
Remind me where I found you?

Saint: In a cell with Morgan almost dead, if you hadn't changed me, and Rosalie changed Morgan... We would have died, my pixie  
*kisses Alice softly on the neck*  
Now help me set up the tripwire.  
*grabs some wire*

Alice: *gets upset*  
don't remind me, I was just kidding...  
*sniffles*

Saint: Oh shit, Alice, I'm sorry I thought you were serious pixie.  
*pulls Alice into a hug kissing her cheek*  
I'm sorry my pixie please don't be upset.

Alice: *sniffles*  
It's ok, I know. I just don't like thinking about that. After this can we go back to our room?  
*sets up tripwire*  
Assuming they don't kill us

Saint: *kisses Alice's cheek*  
I'm sorry my pixie. Yes we can, or we can go now, and wait til they scream so we know it worked  
*smiles devilishly*  
It's going to be awesome I also have a camera set to take the picture when it happens.

Alice: We'll wait. Trust me, we should.  
*looks down, suggesting she saw what was about to happen*

Saint: *picks up Alice and takes her to the couch hiding but so we can see what happens*  
Okay my pixie, this is going to be priceless~!  
*kisses Alice's cheek and neck*

Alice: yeah.  
*hears shouting*  
They're gonna kill us...

Saint: *laughs*  
c'mon lets go see the picture my pixie.  
*kisses Alice softly*  
Is everything alright my pixie?

Alice: sure. Come on.  
*walks our to see Rosalie and Morgan on the ground covered in egg*

Saint: *busts up laughing*  
Oh god yes! where's my camera?  
*goes to grab my camera forgetting Morgans gift*

Alice: *glares at Morgan*  
Do and I'll tell Rosalie what you were really considering when you two were cuddling...

Saint: You guys look awful  
*smirks grabbing my camera and kissing Alices cheek*  
Ready my beautiful pixie? We'll look at this in your room

Alice: OUR room. Come on.  
*walks in, sitting on the bed*

Saint: *blushes deeply*  
Our room, yeah  
*jumps onto the bed, pulling Alice into a big hug*  
How are you my pixie?

Alice: *giggles and kisses Saint*  
Better now.

Saint: *Kisses Alice deeper*  
I am very happy you are.

Alice: Saint, I...  
*fidgets, playing with her hands*

Saint: What is it Alice? *smiles and holds Alice's hand gently*

Alice: it's just... Something jasper said to me upset me. He threw my past in my face...

Saint: *heats up a little then takes a deep breath to calm down*  
Jasper was a dick for doing that, you deserve so much better. People shouldn't use someone's against against them. It would be like using Morgan's past anger to say she'll beat Rosalie, or my pranking and childish acts to say I will never grow up. It's wrong, and totally false.  
*kisses Alice's cheek*  
True I don't know much about your past, and you can tell me when you're ready. Just know, I will never leave your side.

Alice: *cuddles Saint*  
Can I... Can I tell you a little?

Saint: *wraps arms around Alice and holds her tightly*  
Yes you can, if you are comfortable, that's all I care about. And maybe I'll tell you a bit of the stuff I found out about mine and Morgans human life.

Alice: well, you know about my gift, right? And you don't think it's odd?

Saint: We all have some kind of gift, Edward can read minds, Morgan can make stuff float, I can create fire. Most people can only control it, not create. So no, I don't think seeing the future is odd, my pixie. I think anything you do is amazing.  
*kisses Alice's neck and cheek softly*

Alice: well... I don't remember my human life. But... I found out a few things. I was born in 1901. I had this ability when I was human and... People didn't like it.  
*fidgets and gets upset*

Saint: *wraps her arms around Alice*  
Alice it's okay, you're safe with me. If you're not comfortable we don't have to talk about it.

Alice: it's ok.  
*moves closer to saint*  
Well, they thought...  
*trails off, hoping saint picks up on something bad happening*

Saint: *holds Alice close*  
Alice, is everything alright? If this is too much we don't have to..  
*stops and has an uneasy feeling*

Alice: it's ok.  
Well, they thought it was weird and decided that I...  
*gets upset, clinging to saint*  
They thought something was wrong with me

Saint: Alice shhh hey it's okay. It's in the past you don't have to worry about it anymore. There is nothing wrong with you. You're special, and I love you for who you are, anything else just wouldn't be the same.  
*holds Alice as close as possible and stares into her eyes*  
I love you my cute little pixie.

Alice: no, you need to know this. You need to know why what he said upset me.  
*sits back*  
They didn't like it and... Any ideas what happened to people who were a little different?  
*hopes saint realises and she doesn't have to say it*

Saint: *looks at Alice worried and nods realizing what Alice means and kisses her forehead letting her know she's safe*  
It's okay I understand Alice.

Alice: *sniffles and clings to Saint*  
I feel safe around you, Saint.  
He used that against me, I know you wouldn't do that.

Saint: Alice, I never wanna lose you, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, I would never do that to you. Just as I know you would never do that to me  
*holds Alice tightly petting her head*  
I will protect you, no one will hurt you, especially not Jasper. He will not hurt my cute little pixie.  
*holds Alice tightly*  
I love you.

Alice: I love you to, Saint.  
*cuddles Saint*


	3. Chapter 3

***tilts head, trying to figure out where the Hell this came from and fails* **

**I suggested futa and we came up with... This? **

**Dont like futa or smut, skip this**

Rosalie: I can't believe them! Saint really is the Devil!

*Rosalie grabs a wet towel to wipe off the mustard*

Morgan:*takes towel off Rosie and wipes her face*

We'll get them back, Rosie.

Rosalie: How are we going to get back Saint? The most mischievous person in the world, the one who puts Loki to shame?

Morgan: we'll figure something out. And I didn't know you liked marvel?

Rosalie: Yeah, no one knows besides Edward and Alice, but I have a whole chest filled with Marvel comics.

*Rosalie wipes off her clothes*

C'mon lets go get changed.

Morgan: *freaks out mentally*

O... Ok.

*follows Rosalie*

Rosalie: *Rosalie walks to her dresser to get clothes*

Oh yeah, so what did Alice mean about what you were really thinking while we were cuddling?

*Rosalie pulls out a new shirt and skinny jeans*

Morgan: *tries and fails not to stare*

N... Nothing.

Rosalie: *Rosalie begins to remove her shirt not facing Morgan*

Really? Then why would she say that?

Morgan: *stares at Rosie*

So... So I wouldn't do anything to Saint...

Rosalie: Yeah she could have made it up,

*Rosalie turns around shirtless to grab the new shirt on the bed*

Are you okay Morgan?

Morgan: *stares*

Um... I...

Rosalie: If you want, I can just put my shirt back on.

*Rosalie grabs the shirt smiling at Morgan*

Morgan: Rosie, I...

*looks down, trying to figure out how to tell Rosie she's different*

Rosalie: *puts her shirt on and walks over to Morgan*

Whats up Momo?

*wraps her arms around Morgans neck*

Morgan: I'm... I'm different, Rosie.

*bits lip, looking away*

Rosalie: *Rosalie thinks for a moment not quite understanding*

In what ways?

Morgan: *thinks and decides to try and get Rosie to see it for herself*

You like to read, right?

Rosalie: Yes I love to read.

*Rosalie looks confused*

Morgan: ever heard of futa?

Rosalie: Yes, by accident. I was spammed by Saint as a prank

*Rosalie looks a little irritated*

But, why?

Morgan: well, that's... That's how I'm different...

*hopes Rosie won't freak out and leave her*

Rosalie: *Rosalie stares at Morgan seriously then smiles*

Really?

*Rosalie bites her bottom lip*

Morgan: y... Yeah.

*looks away*

I'll understand if it bothers you

Rosalie: *giggles and kisses Morgan*

Momo, it doesn't bother me. If this is who you are I don't care, I love you either way.

Morgan: *smiles and pulls Rosie into a hug*

I love you to, Rosie.

*lets go and sits on the bed*

Rosalie: *sits on the bed and kisses Morgan*

Why would you think it would bother me, Momo?

*kisses down to Morgans neck*

Morgan: *bits lip*

I... I thought you would... I thought it would bother you

Rosalie: well believe me it doesn't bother me one bit

*kisses Morgan softly*

I love you and I always will. Now what were you really thinking?

Morgan: nothing...

*looks away trying to look innocent*

Rosalie: Tell me or...

*straddles Morgan smiling*

I'll tickle you.

Morgan: *doesn't take Rosie seriously*

I'm SO scared...

Rosalie: You should be

*Rosalie begins tickling Morgan with a big smile on her face*

Morgan: *lies back on bed, laughing*

Rosie!

Rosalie: Tell me, Momo

*tickles Morgan more*

I won't stop until you do.

Morgan: *grabs Rosie's wrists and stops her*

Want me to show you?

Rosalie: Yes

*Rosalie smiles and giggles*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie, not letting her go*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan back wrapping her arms around her neck*

Morgan: *wraps arms around Rosie, nipping her bottom lip*

Rosalie: *moans softly and slides her tongue along Morgans bottom lip*

Morgan: *opens her mouth, allowing Rosie access and slips her hands umder the back of Rosie's shirt*

Rosalie: *moans softly and slides her tongue into Morgan's mouth running her tongue against Morgan's*

Morgan: *moans softly, running her hands up Rosie's back*

Rosalie: *runs her hands through Morgan's hair sliding her tongue all around Morgan's tongue pressing her body closer to Morgan's*

Morgan: *decides Rosie is wearing to much, and tugs on the hem of her shirt, letting Rosie know she wants it off*

Rosalie: *smiles and removes her shirt wearing a white lace bra kissing Morgan passionately gripping the hem of Momo's shirt*

Morgan: *sits up, letting Rosie take off her shirt... Revealing a bare chest*

Rosalie: *smiles and kisses Morgans bare chest*

you are so beautiful Morgan.

Morgan: *moans softly, running her fingers through Rosie's hair*

You're the beautiful one, Rosie

Rosalie: *smiles and licks Morgan's nipple softly circling her tongue around it*

Morgan: *arches her back, moaning*

Oh Rose...

Rosalie: *sucks on Morgan's nipple gently and trails her hands down to Morgan's jeans button*

Morgan: *trails hands along Rosie's back, and hesitantly removes her bra*

Rosalie: *let's her bra fall off and unbuttons Morgan's jeans kissing up her neck*

Morgan: *moans and mumbles incoherently, feeling herself get... Excited*

Rosalie: *unzips Morgan's jeans smoothly sliding her hand in sucking Morgan's neck softly*

Morgan: *moans, feeling nervous about being different*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan softly letting her know its okay. Rosalie begins rubbing up and down Morgan's shaft*

Morgan: *moans softly, pulling Rosie closer*

Rosalie: *pulls Morgan complete out of her jeans and kisses down her chest and stomach*

Morgan: *gasps, and looks down at Rosie*

Rosalie: *kisses down to Morgan's member and licks her tip softly*

Morgan: *moans, feeling herself get excited as she runs her fingers through Rosie's hair*

Rosalie: *moans and begins to suck Morgan gently*

Morgan: *moans start to get louder*

Oh Rose!

Rosalie; *sucks Morgan harder licking all around as Rosalie moans softly*

Morgan: *moans, decides Rosie has had enough fun and pulls away, pulling Rosie closer and kissing her*

Rosalie: *smiles and kisses Morgan deeply still in her jeans running her hands all over Morgan's neck and shoulders*

Morgan: *lets her hands trail down Rosie's stomach, unbuttoning her jeans*

Rosalie: *moans and smiles*

I love you Morgan

*bites Morgan's lip softly*

Morgan: I love you to, Rosalie.

*tugs Rosie's jeans*

Can I takes these off?

Rosalie: yes

*lays down for Morgan smiling*

Morgan: *tugs skinny jeans off, making Rosalie giggle*

Rosalie: *smiles and giggles spreading her legs for Morgan*

Morgan: *lays next to Rosie, kissing her and running her hand up Rosie's inner thigh*

Rosalie: *moans and kisses Morgan deeply running her hands down Morgan's back*

Morgan: *reaches the top of Rosie's inner thigh and trails her fingers back down, teasing her*

Rosalie: *moans breathlessly whispering to Morgan*

please don't tease me Momo

Morgan: *trails fingers up, slipping her hand between Rosie's legs*

Rosalie: *moans feeling really wet, kissing Morgan deeply, sliding her hand to Morgan's shaft jerking her gently*

Morgan: *gasps feeling how wet Rosie is, feeling her jerking her shaft*

Rosalie: *jerks Morgan a little faster and moans louder ready for Morgan*

Morgan: *spreads Rosie legs wider, positioning herself between them, a little nervous*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan softly*

I'm nervous too just take your time OK?

*Rosalie holds Morgan closely*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie softly, relaxing a little. Takes a deep breath, looking down at Rosie*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan deeply running her hands over Morgan's back and shoulders*

Morgan: *looks down at Rosie, nervously as she positions herself at Rosie's entrance*

Rosalie: *lifts her hips to Morgan smiling moaning softly*

I love you Morgan

Morgan: I love you Rosalie

*gasps as she slowly enters Rosie*

Rosalie: *gasps and moans breathing deeply as Morgan enters her*

Morgan: *gasps, looking down at Rosie as she slowly rocks her hips, listening to Rosie moan*

Rosalie: *moans a little high pitched letting Morgan know it's been awhile, holding onto Morgans back*

Morgan: *feels Rosie's nails scrap across her back, and feels like she won't be able to hold out that much longer*

Rosalie: Oh Morgan you're really good at this

*leans her head back moaning loudly*

Morgan: *nips Rosie's neck, wondering if Rosie prefers being on top*

Rosalie: *moans and smiles unable to take anymore and flips Morgan under her looking into her eyes as if asking if this is okay*

Morgan: * moans and looks into Rosie's eyes, letting her know its ok*

Rosalie: *begins riding Morgan holding her stomach for balance, pushing Morgan into her all the way*

Morgan: *moans loudly, looking up at Rosie*

Oh Rose!

Rosalie: *moans and smiles, riding Morgan a little faster, running her hands over Morgans waist*

Morgan: *moans, knowing she can't hold out for much longer*

Rosalie: *Moans louder and higher, feeling her orgasm close to coming, and leans down to kisses Morgan deeply*

Morgan: *moans as she kisses Rosie, feeling Rosie clench around her*

Rosalie: Oh Morgan!

*Rosalie moans loudly unable to hold it in and orgasms*

Morgan: *feels her own orgasm take over, as Rosie collapses on top of her breathing heavily*

Rosalie: *feels Morgan release into her breathing heavily her, blonde hair covering her face a little*

Morgan: *gasps, looking up at Rosie, kissing her softy*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan softly*

I love you Momo.

*Rosalie lays next to Morgan cuddling into her*

Morgan: *pulls blanket over them*

I love you, Rosie


	4. Chapter 4

**don't like futa smut? Skip this**

Saint: *holding Alice in her arms and shows her some pictures she's taken that look really good*

Alice: *smiles at Saint*  
These are pretty good. Rose is gonna kill you though.

Saint: Thank you my pixie, and I know  
*quickly passes a picture of Alice running, sparkling*

Alice: *stops Saint and goes back to the photo of herself*  
When did you take that? Is that the meadow?

Saint: *gets nervous and smiles*  
Yeah, this was a few weeks after you changed me when I was learned to control the fire. You told me to relax while you cleared out anything that could burn easily. Then I took this, I kept it because this was the first day I...

Alice: *looks at Saint, confused and takes her hand*  
First day you what? You can talk to me, Saint.

Saint: *entwines her fingers with Alices*  
After weeks of getting to know you, this was the first day I realised... I love you and I had to be the one that makes you smile. Whenever Jasper would make you happy and I saw you smile, I would get jealous.  
*Saint smiles and chuckles*  
Kinda silly isn't it?

Alice: *pulls Saint into a hug, and whispers in her ear*  
You should've said something, Saint.  
Why didn't you?  
Is it about your past?

Saint: *gets good chills hearing Alice's whisper*  
I wanted to so bad, holding it in for fifty years, feeling like I'll never be the one to make you happy is horrible. And yes... It is because of my past...

Alice: *lays back, wrapping her arms around Saint, thinking about the day she found her*

Saint: I was scared...  
*looks at Alice as if she knows what she's thinking*  
I really thought Morgan and I were going to die. But when you and Rosalie showed up, I thought I had seen an angel. I can't remember what I said to you but you smiled and that's why I live for that smile you got.

Alice: I was trying to keep you awake. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you...

Saint: I'm here now  
*kisses Alice softly, then leans her forehead against Alice's*  
And I'm not going anywhere my pixie.

Alice: *kisses Saint, pulling her close*

Saint: *kisses Alice deeply, placing her hand on Alice's hip*

Alice: *nips Saints bottom lip, but feels Saint pull away*  
Saint? Is something wrong?  
*takes Saints hand, placing the joined hands on Saints lap, feeling something that shouldn't be there*  
Saint... What...

Saint: *gets really scared and embarrassed, pushing Alice's hands away in fear*  
Alice...

Alice: *grabs Saints hands, and won't let go*  
Talk to me, Saint. I love you.

Saint: *looks down*  
I love you too Alice... And there's a reason they put me and Morgan in the same cell...

Alice: *looks at little confused*  
Really? I know Morgan hit someone, and you... Well, you love your pranks and ended up setting a building on fire.. There's more?

Saint: Alice... Morgan and I, we're well... Different.  
*gets scared*

Alice: *nods, and slowly understands*  
I think I get it.

Saint: *looks down upset*  
I understand if you don't want to be with me now or think I'm a freak because of it...

Alice: *makes Saint look at her*  
Saint, I don't care. You're still my Valentine, aren't you?

Saint: *Smiles widely and pulls Alice to her lap*  
Oh Alice, I love you so much, And yes, I will always be your Valentine, just as you are my cute little pixie.

Alice: I love you, Saint.

Saint: I love you too, Alice.  
*shifts Alice off of her embarrassed at how excited she is*

Alice: *gets upset*  
Is something wrong?

Saint: *kisses Alice deeply and gets nervous trying to hide her excitement*

Alice: *realises what's wrong*  
Saint...  
*pulls Saints hands away from her lap*  
Don't hide how you feel. I like knowing I make you feel that way

Saint: I'm sorry I'm just nervous, I love you Alice and I don't want to scare you off. And being this excited is embarassing because I don't even know if you'd want to...  
*trails off looking away, thinking Alice already gets what she means*

Alice: *pulls Saint closer to her, kissing her deeply*  
Why would you think something like that?

Saint: I just assumed you wouldn't want to  
*kisses Alice deeply wrapping her arms around her waist*

Alice: *pushes Saint onto her back, kissing her*  
You still believe that?

Saint: *smiles and feels a little love *  
Not anymore  
*flips Alice under her kissing her passionately*

Alice: *giggles, kissing Saint and nipping her bottom lip*

Saint: *moans softly and slides her tongue to Alice's lip, licking softly, laying between Alice's legs*

Alice: *opens her mouth for Saint, slipping her hands under her shirt*

Saint: *slides her tongue into Alice's mouth grazing her tongue across Alice's moaning softly, feeling Alice's hands on her*

Alice: *moans softly, running her hands up Saints back, making her shiver*

Saint: *moans softly no longer being shy and begins to thrust Alice above there clothes and begins to kiss to Alice's neck*

Alice: *gasps*  
Oh Saint...  
*tugs Saints shirt*

Saint: *smiles and removes her shirt wearing a black sports bra lifting Alice's shirt a little kissing her stomach and chest*

Alice: *decides Saint has had enough fun, and flips them*  
My turn

Saint: *smirks and looks into Alice's eyes*  
Have your fun my pixie.

Alice: *runs her fingers across Saints stomach, running her fingers up to her bra, removing it*

Saint: *shivers feeling Alice run her fingers over her moaning softly*  
Oh Alice...

Alice: *kisses Saints neck, trailing kisses down to her chest, and licks Saints nipple softly*

Saint: *breathes deeply and runs her fingers through Alice's hair*

Alice: *trails kisses down Saints stomach, stopping when she feels Saint tugging at her shirt*

Saint: *Tugs at Alice shirt letting her know she want's it off*

Alice: *removes her shirt, revealing a lack lace bra, hearing Saint gasp*  
Like what you see?

Saint: *drops her jaw in amazement and sits up kissing her breasts*  
I love what I see you're so beautiful Alice

Alice: *moans softly, but gets louder*  
You're the beautiful one  
*feels Saint remove her bra and lets it drop*

Saint: *smirks unhooking Alice's bra letting it fall revealing her beautiful breasts licking her nipple softly*  
Mmm Alice you're so beautiful

Alice: *runs her fingers through Saints short hair*  
Mmmmm Saint...

Saint: *sucks Alice's nipple a little harder nibbling at it a little no longer able to hide her excitement*

Alice: *sees how excited Saint is, and reaches out, unbuttoning her jeans, slipping her hand inside*

Saint: *Gasps and leans her head back*  
Oh Alice...

Alice: *kisses Saint, as she rubs her shaft*

Saint: *kisses Alice passionately moaning loudly, unbuttoning Alice's jeans and unzipping them seeing her black lace panties*

Alice: *giggles as Saint removes her skin tight jeans*

Saint: *takes Alice's jeans off and her panties putting Alice under her kissing down her body*

Alice: *smirks at Saint and pushes her back, removing her jeans*

Saint: *smiles biting her lip softly hoping Alice won't mind her size*

Alice: *notices Saint is a little nervous, and kisses down her stomach and licks the tip of Saints member softly*

Saint: *moans and leans her head back and rubs Alice's head*  
Oh Alice...  
*Watches Alice lick her*

Alice: *gasps as Saint pulls away and kisses her deeply*

Saint: *lays Alice down and under her positioning herself at Alice's entrance kissing her hard*

Alice: *gasps as Saint enters her, and kisses her*

Saint: *gasps feeling how tight Alice is, taking her time swerving her hips into Alice*

Alice: *moans, wrapping her arms around Saint, dragging her nails across her back*

Saint: *gets chills and rocks her hips faster into Alice kissing her neck and nipping at her jaw*

Alice: *kisses Saints neck, her orgasm very close*

Saint: *thrusts Alice deeper and a little harder feeling the bed rock her orgasm nearing*

Alice: *gasps loudly as she feels Saint release into her, and feels her own orgasm take over*

Saint: Alice!  
*Saint stills inside of her and pulls out holding Alice closely*

Alice: *nuzzles Saints neck*  
I love you, Saint.

Saint: *holds onto Alice*  
I love you too Alice  
*cuddles with Alice*  
You're so beautiful Alice. I am the luckiest woman in the world

Alice: *shakes her head, thinking Saint is being silly*  
I'm the lucky one  
*kisses Saint deeply*


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan: *takes Rosie's hand as they walk through the forest*  
Hey, are you OK? You're really quiet.

Rosalie: *Holds Morgans hand smiling*  
Yes I am okay, I've never really had the chance to enjoy walks like this.

Morgan: well, we can go on as many walks as you like. I love spending time with you, Rosie.

Rosalie: I love spending time with you, Momo.  
*Rosalie gets closer to Morgan leaning her head on her shoulder as they walk*

Morgan: *turns around, leading Rosie to a beautiful lake and sitting beside it*  
I thought you'd like it...  
*nervously bites her lip*

Rosalie: *smiles speechlessly*  
Morgan its beautiful  
*Rosie sits down and leans her head on Morgans shoulder*

Morgan: not as beautiful as you...  
*kisses Rosie's forehead*

Rosalie: You are the sweetest girlfriend in the world  
*Rosie kisses Momo's neck softly repeatedly*

Morgan: *bites lip to hold back a moan, running her fingers through Rosie's hair*

Rosalie: *Smiles and continues you kiss Momo's neck softly gently and then begins to tickle her*

Morgan: *gasps*  
Rosie!

Rosalie: *Straddles Morgan and tickles her more*  
What Momo?  
*Rosalie teases giggling and smiling*

Morgan: S... Rosie, stop!

Rosalie: *Stops, leans down and kisses Morgan softly*

Morgan: *wraps arms around Rosie, flipping them so she's on top*

Rosalie: *smiles wrapping her arms around Morgan's neck giggling*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie's neck, not hearing Emmett walk by*

Rosalie: *moans softly*  
Oh Morgan...

Emmett: The fuck is this!

Morgan: you've got to be kidding me...

Emmett: Rosalie you slut!  
*Rosalie sits up getting scared as Emmett waltzes over*

Morgan: *stands up*  
What the Hell do you think you're doing Emmett?!  
*puts herself between Emmett and Rosie*

Emmett: I'm taking my bitch back!  
*Emmett goes to grab Rosie*

Rosalie: I'm not yours, I'm with Morgan now!  
*Rosalie shakes a little*

Morgan: *grabs Emmett, slamming him into a tree*  
She's no ones property, you idiot! Rosalie is with me because I treat her right, unlike you! You're scaring her! Does that sound like something someone who cares about her would do?

Emmett: *pushes Morgan off and punches her in the face*  
You're the idiot, you're just as bad as me! You have a worse temper than me! What's to stop you from hitting Rosalie next?!  
*Rosalie pushes Emmett from Morgan*

Rosalie: Morgan would never hurt me like you did, I know she wouldn't!

Emmett: *get angrier and slaps Rosalie*

Emmett: *pushes back on Morgan's face seeing her neck crack a little*

Rosalie: Morgan!  
*Rosalie has some big cracks on her cheek*

Morgan: look what you did!  
*looks at the cracks on Rosie's face*  
You did that! NOT me!

Emmett: *pushes Morgan off cracks all over his face*  
I'll do a lot worse if you don't hand the bitch over quickly!

Morgan: *grabs him, getting him away from Rosie*  
Oh yeah? Try me!

Emmett: You asked for this bitch  
*Emmett throws his fist towards Morgans face*

Morgan: *catches his fist, and throws him into a tree, before it collapses on top of him*

Emmett: *groans and pushes the tree sending it flying towards you*

Morgan: *ducks, seeing it land next to Rosie*  
You want him dead or hurt?

Rosalie: *Backs up being barely missed by the tree*  
Momo, kill him.  
*Emmett gets up and launches at Rosalie*

Morgan: *steps in between the two of them, slamming Emmett into the ground and wrapping her hands around his neck*  
You don't deserve her  
*squeezes Emmett's neck, slowly removing his head*

Emmett: You will slip one day, and then she'll see she you're no better than me *slowly silences as his head is removed*

Morgan: *takes a lighter out of her pocket, throwing it onto Emmett's body, and turns to Rosie*  
It's OK, your safe now  
*slowly walks over to her*

Rosalie: *Rosie is shaking scared and hugs you putting her head onto your shoulder*  
Thank you Momo

Morgan: *slowly picks up Rosie, felling her nuzzle her neck*  
Come on, lets get you home.

Rosalie: *kisses Morgans neck and nods*  
I love you Morgan.

Morgan: *kisses Rosie's forehead*  
I love you too, Rosie.

Rosalie: If that's what happens when Emmett came back, I don't think we'll have a forest if Jasper comes back for Alice. *Rosie kisses Morgans neck*

Morgan: don't worry about that.  
*walks through empty living room, and up to there room, laying Rose on the bed*  
Do you need anything?

Rosalie: Cuddles?  
*Rosie looks at Morgan with a childlike expression*

Morgan: if that's what you want, that's what you get.  
*lays next to Rose, suddenly unsure of how close Rose wants to be after the fight*

Rosalie: please come closer  
*cuddles into Morgans chest*

Morgan: *wraps arms around Rosie*  
I don't want to make you uncomfortable  
*thinks about what Emmett said, and whether Rosie believes it*

Rosalie: Morgan  
*looks into Morgans eyes*  
I know you're worried about what Emmett said, but I know you would never hurt me. I trust you and I love you with everything I am, I love you, Momo.  
*Rosalie cuddles into Morgan's side*

Morgan: *looks down at Rosie*  
I'm sorry, I just hate seeing you upset. All I care about is protecting you... When the tree almost hit you...  
*trails off looking extremely upset*

Rosalie: I am safe thanks to you Momo,  
*kisses Morgans cheek*  
You protected me, you kept me safe. I'm lucky to have such a caring and protective girlfriend. Just as Alice is lucky to have someone she can have fun with, I've never even seen Saint act un-childish. I feel my life has meaning now, and I'm more than happy to spend it with you.

Morgan: *kisses Rosie*  
I love you Rosie


	6. Chapter 6

Saint: Alice my sweet little pixie

*Saint starts to be like a child wanting to ask Alice if she would come with her to take pictures*

Alice: *smiles, knowing Saint wants something*

What is it, Valentine?

Saint: Will you model for me in the meadow?

*Saint bats her eyes at Alice*

Alice: *looks at Saint, pretending to think*

Well... OK

Saint: Woohoo!

*Saint grabs her camera and picks up Alice in her arms*

Alice: *giggles as Saint picks her up*

Someone's excited

Saint: Very much

*Saint smiles widely kissing Alice cheeks and sprints off towards the meadow with Alice in her arms*

Alice: *nuzzles Saints neck as she runs*

So, you want me to model?

Saint: *Stops in the meadow*

Yes I do

Alice: *smirks at Saint*

Define 'modelling'

Saint: Well, like standing by a tree, or running, anything you want my pixie

*Saint kisses Alice's neck softly*

Alice: ok

*laughs as Saint runs off to grab her camera*

Saint: Cool,

*grabs her camera*

Ready when you are my pixie.

Alice: well... You wanted the photos. What do you want exactly?

*grins as she sees Saint struggling to decide*

Saint: Hmmm

*thinks about it*

Just be natural, you take really beautiful pictures when you don't try. Just like um, lean against a tree. Or I can tickle you and make you laugh.

*laughs and smiles*

Alice: *leans against the tree behind her, smiling*

How's this?

Saint: Beautiful

*begins taking pictures*

Alice: *smiles, as the sun starts to shine*

Saint: wow...

*smiles in awe at how beautiful Alice looks, even if Saint's skin sparkles too, Alice is the most beautiful woman she's ever seen and she continues to take pictures*

Saint: uh n-no everything's fine

*Saint takes a picture of Alice's worried face thinking how cute she looks deciding to make a collage for Alice*

Alice: *sees what Saint is going to do, but decides not to say anything*

Then why are you looking at me like that?

Saint: *If she could she would be blushing so much*

No specific reason...

*still taking many pictures and says lowly*

except the fact you are the most beautiful woman in the world.

Alice: *gets angry, ignoring the way Saint is looking at her*

That would be you, Saint

Saint: That's perfect!

*takes a lot of pictures*

You're so cute when hen you get angry

*forgot Alice hates getting called cute hoping she won't tackle her*

Alice: you know I hate being called cute!

*tackles Saint to the ground, landing on top of her*

Saint: *grunts when Alice tackles her and smiles flipping her under Saint pinning her wrists smirking*

I can't help that you are my cute little pixie.

Alice: *gasps*

What happened to talking photos?

Saint: *gives Alice a soft smile*

I got distracted by your beauty and perfection

*leans down and kisses Alice softly*

Alice: *flips them, so she's straddling saint*

Saint: *Smiles and grabs her camera and takes a picture of Alice seeing how the light reflects off Alice at the most perfect angle then shows Alice*

The sun makes it look like you have a halo.

*smirks playfully*

Alice: *sighs and takes the camera off Saint*

Enough with the photos. You won't let me sketch you

Saint: I would if you asked me to my pixie

*sits up and kisses Alice softly*

If you want to you can sketch me, I don't mind. I love it when you draw, you're so talented. I see how much you love it, just like I love taking pictures,

*grabs the camera and kisses Alice's cheek and takes a picture of that*

Alice: oh really? Then explain why you freaked out last time?

Saint: Did you see how messy I looked? I had been thrown in the mud and you wanted to draw me looking like a slob.

*laughs and smiles*

Oh I got you a gift while I was out yesterday.

Alice: you're always look beautiful to me, valentine. It wasn't your fault Emmett wanted to wrestle. You didn't have to do that.

*glances at her bag nervously, where her gift for Saint is hidden*

Saint: Yeah but I made an easy twenty bucks off of winning. I hope you like it, it's nothing bad.

*grabs her bag to get out Alice's gift*

It took me a long time to not think about deciding to buy this for you.

Alice: well, I'm sure I'll love it. It's from you

Saint: *pulls out a nice leather bound sketch book and a tin case of these really expensive pencils*

I could see you were running low on pencils and room in your sketch books.

Alice: *gasps and hugs Saint*

Thank you Saint!

*pulls out a small box, opening it to reveal a claddagh ring*

You know what this represents?

Saint: At first, no I thought it was pretty, but I did my research.

*kisses Alice*

Do you love it?

*smiles at Alice*

Alice: *kisses Saint softly*

I love YOU, Saint.

Saint: I love you Alice

*kisses Alice softly*

Alice: *kisses Saints neck*

Jasper: I knew I'd find you two out here

Saint: Mmm Alice

*Saint moans softly and then sees Jasper*

Oh fuckery squared...

Saint: *gets up and puts herself between Jasper and Alice*

Get away from her.

Jasper: you're gonna stop me? Someone as childish and hotheaded as you?

*laughs, not taking Saint seriously*

Saint: *Saint punches him*

At least I know how to have fun and make Alice laugh, all you did was control her feelings instead of asking how she felt!

Jasper: *catches Saints fist, forgetting about her gift, trying to influence Saints connection with Alice*

Saint: *Saint only wanting to heat her hand but makes her fist catch fire when she feels Jasper try to influence her feelings*

Wanna try that again asshole?!

Jasper: *tries to withdraw his hand, but fails*

I'm trying to make things right again

Alice: *shouts at Jasper*

Everything was perfect before you came back!

Saint: You made things right when you left!

*makes the fire spread on his arm*

I've held my tongue for too long I maybe childish but I know when to be serious and I seriously hate you! You mistreated Alice and never cared how she felt,

*whispers to Jasper having his arm completely on fire*

You don't deserve someone as sweet and caring as Alice.

Jasper: *gasps as the fire slowly starts to spread*

You think she really cares about you? You and your childish behaviour? She'll never love you!

Saint: She does love me! I know she does! I love her! I make her laugh!

*gets angrier her eyes almost pure black spreading the fire more seeing Alice a little shocked*

Jasper: *uses Saints distraction and punches her, she flies back, hitting a tree*

Typical

*starts to slowly approach Alice*

Saint: Don't touch her!

*grabs Jasper knocking him to the ground and catches part of Saint and Jasper on fire*

You don't deserve Alice.

Jasper: *pushes Saint away, standing up. Slams Saint against a tree, choking her, causing cracks to appear*

YOU don't deserve her

*squeezes until it appears her head is no longer attached*

Alice: *gasps*

You killed her!

Saint: *Saint's head not actually apart just needs to heal, trying to whisper to Alice*

Jasper: *drops Saint and walks to Alice*

Now you belong to me and no one else

*Saint slowly begins to heal*

Alice: no!

*catches Jaspers fist, seeing what he is about to do*

Remember how I know this stuff

Jasper: Alice, what're you doing?

*looks shocked as Saint lies on the floor healing*

Alice: *pins Jasper*

Protecting the person I love while she heals from what YOU inflicted on her

*wraps her hands around his throat*

Jasper: She'll never grow up, she's too immature for you

*tries to influence Alice's feelings*

Alice: she, unlike you, never got angry at me for being happy and excited. She loves me.

And that will never work, I love HER and NOT you

*chokes him, slowly removing his head*

Saint: Al... i..ce...

*gestures for Alice to move so she can burn him*

Jasper: You are an idiot!

*speaks before his head is removed*

Alice: *runs over, kneeling next to Saint*

Saint!

Saint: *sets Jasper on fire to burn close to being fully healed*

Hey... my... pi...xie

*smirks a little*

Alice: what were you thinking taking him on like that?!

*gets really upset*

Think you can sit up?

*moves a little closer, to help Saint sit up*

Saint: I'm sorry Alice

*sits up and leans her head on Alice's chest*

I just wanted to protect you, I got angry and reckless.

Alice: don't do that. Don't believe what he said!

*gently kisses Saints forehead*

I love you, Saint. Nothing will ever change that. I don't care what anyone says, you're my valentine.

*notices how dark Saints eyes are*

You're in no condition to hunt, but we need to get you something. Come on, lets get you home

*picks up Saint*

Saint: Are you sure my love?

*has her head back, eyes partially closed*

I love you Alice.

Alice: *runs to the house, going up to their room*

You can barely keep your eyes open, Saint

Saint: Alice... I'm very thirsty...

*opens her eyes a little more letting Alice see her black eyes*

Alice: *leaves the room, and reappears with everything she's needs for Saint*

You ready?

Saint: Thank you my pixie

*smiles a little*

Yes, I'm ready my love.

Alice: *sits next to Saint and starts to help her*

Better?

Saint: *drinks more*

Yes Alice

*looks a little better*

Thank you

Alice: I'm here for you.

*moves a little closer*

Are you sure you're OK?

Saint: Alice Cullen, it's thanks to you I'm alive,

*chuckles*

Again, you've saved my life, I am more than okay, knowing I have a perfect girlfriend like you

*holds Alice's hand*

And maybe someday she'll be more

Alice: W... What?

*trails off, not knowing what to say*

Saint: Alice I love you and I will always love you

*looks into Alice's eyes*

You don't have to answer now, but I would more than love to marry you.

Alice: *pulls Saint into her arms, and whispers in her ear*

Yes

Saint: *Saint smiles and kisses Alice's cheek*

Did you notice the diamond in the ring I got you?

*smirks*

It was hard to decide not to do that.

Alice: I saw you having trouble deciding something, I couldn't see what though

Saint: Well I was trying to decide if I should ask for you to be Mrs. Alice Valencia or not.

*smiles*

And I'm more than happy I did

*kisses Alice softly*

Alice: that explains why I saw you pacing, running your hands through your hair

*kisses Saint softly*

Saint: Yeah, I was nervous I was going to do it in the meadow

*kisses Alice's neck nibbling softly*

I love you Alice.

Alice: *moans softly, and frowns when Saint pulls away from her, turning her back to get something*

Saint: *grabs the sketch book and pencils*

As promised would you like to draw me?

*Saint is all dirty and clothes are torn*

Alice: *takes the sketch book and pencils, putting them next to her*

Later, when you're feeling better. Now, lets get you out of those clothes.

*stands up, pulling Saint up with her*

Lean on me if you need too, ok?

Saint: *Gets nervous and stands gently holding onto Alice*

Alice: *grabs some sweats for Saint*

Come on

*leads Saint into the bathroom*

Saint: *gets nervous and thinks about showering with Alice and decides if she wants to she can, then regrets it forgetting about Alices gift*

Alice: *turns to Saint, seeing what she was considering*

You have no reason to be nervous, valentine.

Saint: *gets embarassed about what she was considering*

You're not angry for what you saw?

Alice: of course not! You're just nervous. I just want to help you, you've been through a lot. Will you let me?

Saint: *nods and turns around and removes her shirt in front of the mirror and Alice sees a tattoo she never noticed*

Alice: *runs her fingers along the tattoo*

What's this, valentine?

Saint: *giggles because it tickled*  
Oh that I got it when I was 18 human years, it's triskeles, it's a Celtic symbol showing the running courses of life  
*smiles and turns to Alice in just a bra and jeans*

Alice: Oh. Ok.  
*pulls off her shirt, turning to Saint*  
Everything ok?

Saint: Everything is fine my pixie  
*walks over to Alice and kisses her softly*

Alice: *leans her forehead against Saints*  
You ready?

Saint:  
*smiles and kisses Alice deeply*  
I am but you're still in your clothes.

Alice: well, so are you.  
*trails her hands up Saints back, removing her bra*

Saint: Only partially  
*removes Alice's shirt and caresses her breasts gently*

Alice: *moans softly*

Saint: *kisses Alice's breast softly feeling herself get excited*

Alice: *runs her fingers down Saints stomach, unbuttoning her jeans*  
Someone's excited  
*smirks*

Saint:  
*chuckles*  
Can you blame me?  
*begins to suck Alice's nipple softly unbuttoning her jeans sliding them down little by little*

Alice: *moans softly as Saint lowers her jeans and steps out of them*  
How many times do I need to tell you? You're the beautiful one.  
*slowly removes Saints jeans and underwear, realising just how excited she is and is glad they can only blush if they're extremely embarrassed*

Saint: Alice, in my book you are an angel, the most beautiful angel to have ever walked among man  
*pulls Alice close and kisses her neck not trying to hide her excitement*

Alice: now you're just being silly  
*deepens the kiss, happy Saint doesn't feel the need to hide anything from her*

Saint: Or maybe I'm just a fool in love  
*slides her tongue across Alice's bottom lip*

Alice: *pulls away to look at Saint*  
I love you too, you know that

Saint: I know Alice  
*smiles and turns on the shower*  
I love you Alice and I always will.

Alice: *smiles, looking down at the ring Saint has given her*  
And I'll always love you, valentine.  
*grabs Saints hand, pulling her closer*

Saint: *Holds Alice tightly and grabs Alice's left hand gently and kisses the ring on her finger*  
I will always love you my pixie and I will never leave your side my heart is yours forever.

Alice: *kisses Saint gently, feeling Saints hands trail down to her underwear*

Saint: *removes Alice's panties, smiling widely while kissing Alice sliding her hand down to Alice's base rubbing her gently*

Alice: *moans softy*  
Oh Saint

Saint: *kisses Alice's neck rubbing her gently smoothly*  
Mmmm you're so wet my cute little pixie.

Alice: mhm.  
*reaching out, jerking Saints shaft gently*

Saint: Oh Alice  
*nibbles on Alice's neck softly rubbing her a little faster*

Alice: *kisses Saint deeply*

Saint: *Slides her finger into Alice's entrance massaging in her slowly*

Alice: *nips Saints earlobe, as she jerks her shaft*

Saint: *moans a little louder and pushes herself to Alice smiling, lifting her into the shower*

Alice: *giggles as Saint shoves her under the water*  
Saint!

Saint: *laughs and holds Alice taking her out from under the water and then Saint wet's her hair and body*  
Sorry my pixie I just couldn't resist  
*holds Alice while her lags are wrapped around Saint's waist*

Alice: I knew you were gonna do it anyway.  
*runs her fingers through Saints wet hair*

Saint: *smiles and bites her bottom lip and moans softly when Alice runs her fingers through her hair*  
I love it when you do that Alice.

Alice: I can see that  
*kisses Saint deeply*

Saint: *Kisses Alice under the water a little moaning softly and rubs her tip against Alice's entrance*

Alice: *moans, kissing saints neck*

Saint: *moans softly and slides into Alice gently*  
I love you Alice.

Alice: *gasps as Saint enters her*  
Oh Saint!  
I love you too

Saint: *holds Alice against the wall of the shower and begins swerving her hips against Alice*

Alice: *trails her fingers up Saints back, digging them into her shoulders, causing saint to gasp*

Saint: *Moans a little louder gasping thrusting deeper into Alice*  
Oh Alice!

Alice: *kisses Saint deeply, and feels her orgasm getting closer*

Saint: *Feels herself about to release thrusting a little faster gripping Alice tightly to her*

Alice: *feels her orgasm take over as Saint releases into her*  
Saint!

Saint: Oh Alice!  
*releases deeply into Alice feeling her walls clench around her blushing lightly*

Alice: *gasps as she releases her grip on Saints waist*  
Oh...  
*stumbles a little, but Saint catches her*

Saint: *Catches Alice and holds her closely whispering in her ear*  
I got you my pixie I won't ever let you fall.

Alice: *giggles, pushing Saint out of the shower*  
Come on. You feeling better?

Saint: Yes my pixie I am  
*grabs Alice and carries her bridal style to their closet*

Alice: good.  
*picks out sweats for Saint, and skinny jeans and a shirt for herself*

Saint:  
*takes the sweats and puts them on and grabs a tank-top*  
It's only thanks to you my cute little pixie  
*wraps her arms around Alice from behind and kisses her neck*

Alice: *leans back against Saint*  
Can I sketch you now?

Saint: Yes you can my love  
*kisses Alice's cheek and walks with her to the bed*

Alice: *sits on the bed, grabbing the new sketch book Saint gave her as Saint lays back*  
Are you sure you're ok with this?

Saint: I don't mind at all my pixie  
*smiles and stays still for Alice*

Alice: *starts sketching*

Saint: *stays still watching Alice focus on sketching*

Alice: *feels Saint watching her and looks up at her*  
Yes, Saint?

Saint: *blushes*  
N-nothing just watching you focus

Alice: Mm. Sure.  
*continues sketching*  
Call me cute and I swear I'll...

Saint: *gulps a little and smirks*  
I won't I promise my pixie  
*continues to watch Alice*

Alice: sure.  
*looks up at Saint, and looks down at the drawing*  
Almost done

Saint: Okay  
*smiles and waits for Alice smiling*

Alice: *finishes the drawing*  
Done  
*shows Saint*  
What do you think?

Saint: Wow Alice  
*Sits up and looks at Alice*  
This is amazing my pixie!

Alice: I'm glad you like it.  
*lays down next to Saint*  
Cuddles?

Saint: *pulls Alice to her and lays down*  
Yes cuddles for the pixie, I love you my sweet fiancé

Alice: and I love you my valentine


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan: *looks at Rosie, as she lays down*  
Hey, you feeling any better Rosie?

Rosalie: *looks a little sick*  
Not really Momo, my stomach hurts

Morgan: something's wrong. Come on, lets go and see what Carlisle says.  
*helps Rosie stand up*  
Just lean on me, I'm here for you

Rosalie: Okay Morgan  
*holds her stomach as she leans on Morgan as they walk*

Morgan: *wraps her arm around Rosie's waist*  
Come on, everything will be ok.  
*walks to Carlisle's study and knocks on the door*

Carlisle: Come in  
*sitting at his desk reading, Rosalie is feeling really sick*

Morgan: *helps Rosie sit down and looks at Carlisle*  
Rosalie isn't feeling well, she said her stomach is hurting and she's feeling sick  
*Carlisle can see Morgan is really worried about her*

Carlisle: Let me see what I can do,  
*grabs his stethoscope and lifts Rosalie's shirt to her stomach and listens*  
That can't be right...

Morgan: *kneels next to Rosie, taking her hand*  
Is something wrong?  
*starts panicking*

Carlisle: *Carlisle grabs his ultrasound machine and puts the gel on Rosalie's stomach*

Rosalie: Dad what's going on?  
*does the ultrasound revealing a small fetus causing Rosalie to gasp*

Morgan: I thought we couldn't...

Carlisle: It appears you can. Congratulations, you're both going to be parents.

Rosalie: *sits in silence thinking*  
Carlisle can you leave me and Morgan to talk for a moment?  
*Carlisle nods and leaves*

Morgan: oh my God! I had no idea this was even possible!  
*runs her hands through her hair, which Rosie recognises as a sign of panic*

Rosalie: Morgan, please try to keep calm.  
*holds Morgans hand*  
We can get through this together Momo, I love you  
*scared but trying to keep calm*

Morgan: *sees Rosie is scared, and tries to relax*  
I'm sorry, Rosie. I never thought this was possible. You think we can handle this?

Rosalie: I don't know but as far as I know,  
*places her hand on her stomach, she can't help but smile*  
I think were going to make amazing parents.

Morgan: ... I hope so.

Rosalie: I need to talk to Esme and Alice, I think you should go see Saint maybe she can help you relax okay Momo?  
*kisses Morgan softly*  
I love you

Morgan: ok then... We won't go far just call me if you need me. We'll stay in their room. I don't wanna be far from you. I love you, Rosie.  
*helps Rosie sit up and kneels in front of her*  
I'm sorry for reacting that way, I was just surprised.  
*takes Rosie's hand*

Rosalie: I will call you if I need you. I love you too Momo, it's okay, I'm shocked too. I am scared but I know that as long as I'm with you I am going to be okay.  
*smiles*

Morgan: I'll be down the hall  
*kisses Rosie softly and calls the others*

Rosalie: okay Momo,  
*sits as Alice and Esme walk in*

Alice: Saint, is reading in our room if you want to see her.  
*sits by Rosalie*

Morgan: *nods, kisses Rosie, and walks down the hall to Saint and Alice's room*  
Saint can we talk?

Saint: What's up buddy?  
*puts her book down and sits up*

Morgan: *sits on the bed next to Saint*  
It's Rosalie... She's... She's pregnant

Saint: *stares at Morgan*  
Seriously?  
*wonders if Alice can get pregnant*

Morgan: y... Yeah. She wasn't feeling well, her stomach was bothering her. We went to Carlisle and he figured it out. I didn't think this was possible! She was so understanding when I told her I was different

Saint: *leans back and thinks*  
Okay what's the problem? This is Rosalie's dream come true, yeah it's a shock. But, as long as she's happy, shouldn't that be what matters?  
*looks at Morgan*

Morgan: I know it is, I'm just scared. I don't want to ruin this.

Saint: How do you think you will?

Morgan: *sighs and looks down at her hands*  
I just don't want to mess this up. I love her so much...

Saint: *sighs*  
I've known you for a little over sixty years Morgan, I know what you're really afraid of.  
*looks at Morgan*  
Yeah you get angry, you're a little short fused on certain things, but that won't make you a bad parent. You got the protective parent gene, you'll protect them no matter what. Rosalie loves you.  
*puts her hand on Morgans shoulder*  
Don't let your fears come between you two, she needs you.

Morgan: and I want to be there for her. I'm just scared, I never thought this was possible. I will protect them, Saint. I will.

Saint: Yeah and Rosalie is scared too, she had no idea either, but it happened. And especially since you two aren't even married or engaged like me and Alice are. It scares her mostly that you might leave, she saw your fear and is scared.  
*shows Morgan a text*  
I know because Alice just texted me.

[Alice: Rose is scared, Morgan is going 2 leave her. I'm trying to tell her she won't, but I don't think it's working.]

Morgan: I would never do that! I freaked out because I thought this was impossible. Not because I'm going to leave.

Saint: You want my complete and honest advice?  
*looks at Morgan seriously*

Morgan: yeah...

Saint: Go up there and show your woman just how much you love her and how much you WON'T leave her.  
*smiles*  
You deserve happiness Morgan. Now go get her.

Morgan: I would never leave her Saint.  
*hugs Saint*  
I'll go talk to her  
*walks out, going to Carlisle's office*

Saint: *hugs Morgan back*  
Okay and send down my pixie please!

Morgan: *sees Alice walking towards her*  
She heard that  
*smiles at Alice as she walks into Carlisle's office, seeing Rosie looking upset*  
Rosie, I'm sorry sorry for the way I reacted. I was surprised. But, I'm here and I'm never going anywhere

Rosalie: *Esme and Carlisle leave you two*  
Morgan, I know you are surprised and I am too, I thought when you left that you weren't going to come back. I know I told you to go see Saint but I was afraid you would leave for good.

Morgan: Rosie, listen to me. I'm NEVER going anywhere. I didn't want to leave, but you said you needed to talk to Alice and Esme. But, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. EVER. Whatever you need, I'll do.

Rosalie: *stares at Morgan*  
Okay, I love you Momo, now can you come over here so we can plan for this?

Morgan: why don't we go back to our room? I need a cuddle with my Rosie, if she doesn't mind...

Rosalie: *giggles and tries to stand slowly*  
No I don't mind Momo

Morgan: *wraps her arm around Rosie's waist*  
Lean on me, Rosie.

Rosalie: * leans on Morgan and kisses her cheek*  
I love you Morgan

Morgan: I love you too.  
*leads them back to their room and helps Rosie lie down*

Rosalie: *lies down on the bed waiting for Morgan to lay down, she's already showing quite a bit*  
Not only am I shocked this happened but I'm shocked at how much I'm already showing.

Morgan: *lays down next to Rosie*  
I know, but everything will be fine.  
*kisses Rosie's cheek*

Rosalie: *Smiles and lays her head on Morgan's shoulder*  
Hey, what would we name the baby?

Morgan: *wraps her arms around Rosie*  
What about... Blake?

Rosalie: Blake?  
*thinks*  
You know Blake can be either a boy or a girls name.  
*smiles and kisses Morgan*  
I love it.

Morgan: *kisses Rosie*  
What about you? What do you think?

Rosalie: I was thinking Dylan for a boy but if it's a girl I love Blake  
*cuddles to Morgan kissing her softly running her hands through Morgan's hair*

Morgan: ok. Dylan for a boy, and Blake for a girl.  
Comfy?

Rosalie: *Rosalie smiles looking a little thirsty*  
Very comfy Momo.

Morgan: don't do that. I can tell you're thirsty, Rosie.

Rosalie: Momo, just because I'm pregnant doesn't I can't get my own blood, I don't mind  
*starts to sit up*

Morgan: *stops Rosie*  
No. I'm going to get something from Carlisle. And if you try and argue, there will be no cuddles for a month...

Rosalie: Okay, I will wait here then my love, get some for yourself too. You're looking a little dark Momo.  
*kisses Morgans cheek*

Morgan: fine.  
*walks out, coming back a few minutes later, her eyes much brighter*  
Here you go  
*sits next to Rosie*

Rosalie: *sits up a little to drink*  
Thank you Momo, you look much better  
*smiles and drinks*

Morgan: yeah, Carlisle insisted I had some something before I came back to you. You're all I care about though  
*sees Rosie get annoyed over Morgan saying she's not important*

Rosalie: Morgan, you need to be taken care of too. You're important to me and someday maybe soon our child.  
*holds her stomach a little*  
I love you Momo, and I know Blake will too.  
*giggles*  
I have a feeling it's going to be a girl.

Morgan: *lays her hand on top of Rosie's on her stomach*  
I love you too, I'm just making sure you have everything you need. You think it's going to be a girl? I think it'll be a boy...

Rosalie: *the baby moves a little inside Rosalie enough for Morgan to feel*  
I think she disagrees.  
*giggles*  
Either way we'll still love you.

Morgan: we'll see soon enough. I love you both. You feeling better?

Rosalie: Yes I am feeling much better,  
*kisses Morgan softly caressing her cheek*

Morgan: good.  
*kisses Rosie's nose, making her giggle*

Rosalie: *giggles and kisses Morgans cheek and neck softly*

Morgan: I love you Rosie.

Roslaie: And I love you Momo.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice: how did Morgan-  
*has a vision, seeing that she's pregnant and looks at Saint wondering how she'd react*

Saint: How did Morgan what my pixie?  
*kisses Alice's neck softly having Alice lean her back against Saint's body*

Alice: how did... How did she react when she was talking to you?

Saint: Well, she was surprised and scared, none of us thought this would happen and she was scared she was going to mess up, or that she would be too mean to be a parent.  
*sighs*  
I can understand her feelings of fear, I think I would be way too immature to be a serious parent.  
*leans her head forward onto Alice's shoulder*

Alice: *sighs*  
You aren't as bad as you think, Saint. You can be serious when you need to be

Saint: You really think so? You don't think I'm too childish to have a child?  
*laughs*  
Well, thank you Alice, you would make an amazing mother.  
*kisses Alice's cheek*  
You're so kind, patient, and understanding.

Alice: of course your not.  
*bites her lip, not sure how to tell Saint*

Saint: Is everything alright Alice?  
*looks worriedly at Alice*

Alice: I... I saw something earlier...

Saint: What did you see?  
*holds Alice close*

Alice: it's... Well, you know what happened with Rosalie and Morgan?

Saint: Yes?  
*looks at Alice thinking she's catching on*

Alice: *sits up and turns to look at Saint*  
Well, how would you feel if I said it wasn't just them that happened to?

Saint: *stares at Alice for awhile*  
Is it happening to someone else?

Alice: *looks at Saint, worried about how she's going to react*  
Y... Yeah.

Saint: To us?  
*stays serious staring at Alice not thinking or deciding anything*

Alice: yes. Saint, say something

Saint:  
*thinks and smiles*  
I hope it's a boy.  
*pulls Alice close and kisses her*

Alice: you're...you're not...  
*looks at Saint, surprised she's not freaking out*

Saint: I'm not surprised, I was thinking it might happen, and then I thought about how cool it would be for us to have a baby, and how we would raise him.  
*smiles and holds Alice gently and places her hand on Alice's stomach*  
I am scared a little that I won't be serious enough to raise a child but with you I feel I can do anything.

Alice: *lays her hand over Saints*  
What did I tell you? You're not like that. Sure, you act a little silly, but you're serious when you need to be.  
*kisses Saint*

Saint: *Saint kisses Alice and rubs her stomach gently softly* I love you Alice, and I will always stand by you,

Alice: I love you too, valentine

Saint: though Alice, I think we should wait til after the baby is born to get married, we don't know how your health will be I don't want you straining yourself.  
*kisses Alice softly holding her tightly*

Alice: yeah, you're right.  
*smiles at Saint, thinking about how Rosalie is already showing*

Saint: *smiles staring at her stomach thinking*  
I hope it's a boy. What about you my pixie?

Alice: yeah, I think so to. What about names?

Saint: I like Julian  
*smiles and looks at Alice*  
What about you my love?

Alice: well... What about Luke?

Saint: Luke,  
*thinks about that*  
I like that! Luke it is  
*smiles and moves and kisses Alice's stomach*  
Ya hear that Luke? We're going to be your moms

Alice: *giggles as Saint kisses her stomach*  
Hey, we need to pick a name for a girl, we don't know for sure that it's a boy. What about Bret?

Saint: I like Bret  
*kisses up her stomach and chest*  
It's really cute.

Alice: ok. Luke or Bret. I wonder what Morgan and Rosalie picked?

Saint: Wouldn't you have been able to see if they made a decision?  
*looks up and kisses Alice softly laying her down*

Alice: Saint, you know I don't see everything.  
*lays her head on Saints shoulder*  
Are you sure you're ok with this?

Saint: Alice my pixie, I am more than okay with this I am very happy.  
*runs her hands through Alice's hair*  
I don't remember much of my past, but knowing that I'm going to marry you, and have a baby with you, making new memories makes me feel like I'm in bliss.

Alice: good  
*moves a little closer to Saint, kissing her*  
Don't worry about your past. You're here now.

Saint: And there's no place I would rather be  
*kisses Alice deeply and smiles seeing Alice is starting to show, mentally laughing to herself about how crazy it will be to have two pregnant vampires in the house*

Alice: *sees what Saint was debating*  
What was that about how things are going to be? And I'm not showing as much as Rosalie

Saint: *gulps not scared*  
Well, you two are both girls and um being pregnant I've read some act a little more emotionally and angrily than woman who aren't and being v-vampires is ya know.. It's just yeah.  
*hopes Alice won't get mad*  
And no you're not showing too much but you are showing little.

Alice: *sees how scared Saint it*  
Relax Saint. I'm only teasing. I know I'm showing a little, just not as much as she is.

Saint: You love to tease me huh?  
*nuzzles Alice's neck her hair getting shaggy*

Alice: *kisses the top of Saints head*  
And you don't tease anyone else?

Saint: *laughs and smiles*  
I find the way you act adorable when I tease you.

Alice: *sighs*  
Not this again! I am not cute!

Saint: *lays Alice in her arms and kisses her softly*  
You're right, You're not cute. You're beautiful, the most beautiful one of all.

Alice: *relaxes into Saints arms*  
You're lucky I love you so much

Saint: I know I am and I love you too my pixie  
*kisses Alice's cheek*

Alice: *sits up and turns to look at Saint*  
I think we should talk to Carlisle about this. I'm not showing as much as Rosalie, but we should talk to him

Saint: I think we should too, I wonder how long it will take to find out the gender?  
*picks Alice up bridal style to take her*

Alice: we'll ask Carlisle. Morgan and Rosalie will probably find out sooner, though.

Saint: Yeah I hope it's a boy still  
*carries Alice to Carlisle's office*

Alice: *sighs*  
We've been through this, I know you do  
*kisses Saints cheek as she knocks, hearing Carlisle tell them to come in*

Carlisle: is everything ok?

Saint: Alice had a vision, she's pregnant.  
*walks in and gently sets Alice on the exam table and kisses her cheek*

Alice: *grabs Saints hand*

Carlisle: I was wondering why you were carrying her, you're the only one she'll let get that close  
*grabs his ultrasound machine, doing an ultasound*  
Well, you're definitely pregnant

Saint: *Smiles widely and kisses Alice's hand*  
Hey Carlisle I have a question.

Alice: *watches Saint, smiling*

Carlisle: I'll answer any questions either of you have

Carlisle: well... You're both showing already. Rosalie more than you. I'd say 3 weeks for her and 4 for you.

Saint: Okay  
*smiles and kisses Alice's hand*

Carlisle: both of you need to be resting. Rosalie has already started using the supplies I keep in here, you should to.

Alice: if you think that's best

Saint: Thank you Carlisle  
*gets up and carries Alice*  
I will get you some to drink okay, my little pixie?

Carlisle: *smiles*  
If either of you have any questions, let me know.

Alice: *looks up at Saint surprised she didn't ask about the gender*

Saint: *whispers to Alice*  
I like a good surprise.

Alice: *shakes her head, thinking about the way she was acting about wanting to know*  
Then why were you so excited about asking?

Carlisle: would one of you like to tell what this is about?  
*smiles, looking at Alice curled up in Saints arms*

Saint: We're debating on asking something,  
*smiles and whispers to Alice*  
I want it to be a boy but I also wanna be surprised.  
*kisses Alice's cheek*

Carlisle: *shakes his head, smiling*  
Well, why don't I tell you if your prediction is right or wrong? You're not going to be waiting long to find out if I don't tell you. At least this way, you two can plan things out.

Saint: Alice do you wanna know the gender?  
*looks at Alice smiling*  
It's all up to you.

Alice: *shakes her head, knowing Saint wants to know*  
Yes, I want to know.

Carlisle: *smiles at Saint*  
Well, you're right.

Saint: A boy?  
*smiles really big and kisses Alice deeply*

Alice: *pulls away, embarrassed*  
Saint!

Carlisle: yes, a boy.  
*looks at Alice*  
You need to rest.

Saint: Sorry Alice  
*tries to calm down but can't help how happy she is*  
C'mon let's get you to our bed, thank you Carlisle  
*picks up Alice and takes her to their room quickly*

Carlisle: let me know if you need anything

Alice: *smiles at Saint, as she takes her to their room*  
Looks like we found out before they did

Saint: *Smiles and laughs a little*  
Yeah, we sure did. I'm sorry kissing you like that I didn't mean to embarrass you.

Alice: *shakes her head as Saint lays her down*  
It's ok, he doesn't mind

Saint: Then why did you push me away?  
*tilts her head in the cutest way*

Alice: he doesn't mind. It doesn't mean I wasn't embarrassed.  
*sighs, looking at Saint*

Saint: I'm sorry Alice I won't do that again...  
*smirks*  
In front of anyone else  
*kisses Alice deeply*

Alice: *leans her forehead against Saints*  
Ok  
*lays back, smiling as Saint lays her hand on her stomach*

Saint: *smiles and kisses Alice's forehead*  
I love you Alice

Alice: *cuddles into Saint*  
I love you too, Saint.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie: *sits on the bed thinking hoping Morgan will be closer to her*

Morgan: *sits next to Rosie, afraid to get to close and hurt her*

Rosalie: *Gets annoyed and upset*  
Why won't you sit closer? If you don't want to be here you don't have to!

Morgan: *gets upset*  
Of course I want to be here! I love you! I'm afraid of hurting you, Rosalie, that's why I don't get close to you

Rosalie: *Gets angry*  
Afraid of hurting me! What's hurting me is my own girlfriend doesn't want to be close to me!  
*gets even more upset*  
It's because I'm fat and pregnant isn't it?

Morgan: *gasps*  
You're beautiful, Rosalie. I'm afraid of hurting you, that's why. Yes, you're pregnant. But, you'll always be beautiful to me, Rosie

Rosalie: *sobs feeling like she's no longer beautiful and that Morgan doesn't actually care anymore*  
Just go away Morgan!

Morgan: no! I care about you and I love you! You're beautiful, and you always will be, Rosie. That will never change. I'm afraid of hurting you. That's why I don't get as close to you. I don't know what if do if something happened to you...  
*gets a little angry, but calms down*

Rosalie: I don't care about getting hurt, it hurts more not to be in the arms of the person who I want to spend forever with! That's what hurts! Not being close to you!  
*sobs even more*

Morgan: I couldn't live with myself, if I hurt you!  
*runs her hand through her hair*  
I love being close to you, I just hate the idea of me being close to you hurting you!

Rosalie: If you really loved me you would just hold me! That's all I want!

Morgan: then that's what I'll do! I'm so scared of hurting you! There only a few days left!

Rosalie: *sobs hating that they've been fighting so much, just wanting Morgan close to her*

Morgan: *gets upset seeing Rosie so sad and moves a little closer*  
Hey, it's ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry for being so stupid. I was just scared. But if my Rosie wants her cuddles, then that's what my Rosie is going to get.

Rosalie: *smiles and cuddles into Morgan*  
I love you Momo I'm sorry for being so difficult

Morgan: you're not being difficult Rosie.

Rosalie: I love you so much and I'm sorry Momo  
*sobs into Morgans chest*

Morgan: hey, don't cry, it's OK  
*kisses Rosie's forehead*

Rosalie: I love you and I'm sorry for acting like this, I just feel so ugly and fat, and like I'm no longer beautiful to you.  
*looks up to Morgan*

Morgan: don't apologise. You're beautiful to me, Rosie, you always have been and you always will be.  
*lays her hand on Rosie stomach, feeling a kick*  
And I think this one agrees with me. Are you sure you don't want to know?

Rosalie: *blushes and giggles feeling the kick*  
I don't want to know yet.

Morgan: if that's what you want. Want a cuddle?  
*lays back, waiting for Rosie to join her*

Rosalie: *smiles when Morgan says cuddle and then lays in her arms*  
It's all I've wanted for these past few weeks.

Morgan: *kisses Rosie's forehead*  
I'm sorry, I just couldn't live with the thought of something I did hurting you. And I ended up doing just that.  
Comfy?

Rosalie: *Smiles and looks healthier and happier*  
I understand Momo, I love you and I always will and so will Blake when she's born  
*giggles hoping it's a girl*

Morgan: I love you too. I can't wait for Dylan to get here

*teases Rosie, thinking it's a boy*

Rosalie: *giggles*  
Either if it's a boy or a girl we can do Dylan Blake for a boy and Blake Dylan for a girl they're both unisex names.  
*smiles and kisses Morgans neck softly*

Morgan: you suggested Dylan though. Why don't we just go with that? Or do you still want Blake?

*runs her fingers through Rosie's hair*

Rosalie: *Kisses Morgans neck more sucking softly*  
Blake Dylan if it's a girl and we'll switch them if it's a boy.

Morgan: *bites her lip*  
O... OK.

Rosalie: *smiles and kisses her cheek*  
I love you Momo

Morgan: I love you too, Rosie. You feeling OK? Thirsty?

Rosalie: A little thirsty  
*smiles and nuzzles into Morgans neck*

Morgan: I'll be right back, I promise.  
*stands up and goes to get some for Rosie, coming back a few seconds later*  
Here we go  
*sits next to Rosie*

Rosalie: Thank you Momo, you're looking a little grey my love,  
*looks worried*  
Hey me and Alice were supposed to look at baby stuff, why don't you and Saint go hunting?

Morgan: if you're sure you won't need us...  
*gets nervous, not wanting to leave Rosie*

Rosalie: You have nothing to worry about it's just going to be the women and Carlisle talking about baby clothes and toys, you and Saint deserve time off.  
*kisses Morgan softly*

Morgan: don't do that, we love you both, you know that. So, will I get to see all you picked out for little Dylan or Blake when I get back?

Rosalie: And we love both of you, we both think,  
*rubs her stomach*

All four of us think you two need a break, and yes you will.

Morgan: OK, I'll go find Saint and attempt to get her away from Alice  
*kisses Rosie and goes to find Saint, stopping at the door*  
Let us know if you need us, ok?

Rosalie: I will call for you if we need you,  
*gets up and goes to Esme's room to look at baby stuff*

Morgan: *goes to Alice and Saints room, seeing them on the bed*  
Hey, everyone is looking at the baby stuff. Rosalie banished Saint and I, we've been told to go hunting.

Saint: Banished?  
*laughs looking at Alice*  
Are you okay if I go my pixie?

Alice: *laughs looking at Saint*  
Of course I am, we'll let you know if we need you

Morgan: that's what Rosalie said. Am I going to have to drag you out of here?  
*smiles at Saint*

Saint: Okay I love you Alice  
*kisses Alice softly*  
No I'm coming.  
*gets up disappearing into the bathroom and get into her camo shorts and a dark green tank top*  
I'm ready.

Alice: I love you too

Morgan: *smiles at Alice and walks out with Saint following her*

Saint: *follows behind Morgan*  
They're so planning something!

Morgan: probably. I'm not arguing with either of them.

Saint: Hows Rosalie been with you?  
*seems stressed*

Morgan: *sighs*  
Upset. She keeps thinking she's ugly, which is about as far from the truth as you can get for me. What about Alice?

Saint: I've never seen a thirstier vampire... not even me or you as new-borns...  
*groans and smiles*  
I love her nonetheless just so thirsty

Morgan: *smiles*  
Yeah, Rosalie is the same. Wants me close to her a lot as well.

Saint: I didn't think they'd be so much like human pregnant women...  
*sighs and smells a few deer*  
Deer eight o' clock

Morgan: alright, let's go before they kill us...

Saint: Yeah,  
*takes off*

Morgan: *laughs, following Saint*  
And you were nervous about leaving...

Saint: I just worry about her, don't tell Alice this but I haven't been feeding as much as I should  
*tackles a deer and drains it pretty quickly*

Morgan: You're not the only one  
*tackles a deer, draining it*

Saint: Just a few more days and then you'll be a parent  
*grabs a deer trying to escape and drains it*  
Hey have you asked Rosalie to marry you at all? Alice and I are getting married after the baby is born.

Morgan: I was going to before all of this. I'm going to ask her when little Blake or Dylan is born. She doesn't want to know. You picked Luke, right?

Saint: Cool Mrs. Rosalie umm, for as long as I've known you I would think I would at least know your last name...  
*chuckles and feels a little bad*

Morgan: if you weren't so busy staring at your fiancées ass, you'd know it's Murphy

Saint: *Blushes*  
That cannot be helped!  
*laughs*  
Stop staring at Rosalie's chest, she has eyes ya know!  
*teases*  
Rosalie Murphy and Alice Valencia.

Morgan: I'm glad we can only blush when we feel strong emotions...  
I'm aware she has eyes, but so do I. Yeah, I like the sound of those...

Saint: *smiles feeling better*  
God I feel so much better! Like I could heat the whole world right now!  
*stretches*  
How do you feel Morgan?

Morgan: Great. I just can't wait until Blake or Dylan gets here.

Saint: *smiles*  
Ready to go back?

Morgan: yeah. Rosalie said she wanted to show me all the stuff she picked out.  
*walks back to the house, following Saint*

Saint: I wonder what Alice picked out for little Luke?  
*smiles*

Morgan: probably something in blue. Rosalie didn't want to know.  
*walks through the living room towards the stairs*

Saint: Okay well, let me know how it goes  
*waves*

Morgan: I will.

-

Saint: *runs up to Alice*  
Alice~ My sweet pixie I am homeeeeee~

Alice: *walks out of their room, smiling at Saint*  
Hey, you feeling better?

Saint: Yes I am my love  
*hugs Alice*  
You're feeling colder than usual my love, do you need me to warm you up again?  
*kisses Alice softly*

Alice: later, I have something I want to show you first  
*grabs Saints hand, walking down the hall*

Saint: Okay my love what is it?  
*walks with Alice smiling entwining her fingers with Alice's*

Alice: *stops in front of a door*  
We weren't just looking at stuff while you were out  
*smiles and opens the door, revealing a beautiful nursery painted blue*  
I thought the blue was nice

Saint: *walks in, speechless*  
Alice this is beautiful *turns around and hugs Alice getting warm as she does when she's really happy*

Alice: I'm glad you like it. You're so warm, it's nice.

Saint: I'm glad to keep you warm  
*holds Alice tightly*

Alice: you always do

*laughs, kissing Saint*

Saint: *Kisses Alice deeply*  
Because I know you get cold and I want my pixie to be comfortable and warm.  
*smiles*

Alice: and I always am when I'm with you  
*looks around the nursery*  
So, what do you think?

Saint: I love it, I think Luke will too  
*kisses Alice's cheek*  
Are you thirsty my love?

Alice: yeah, I am. Did you hunt when you went out with Morgan?

Saint: Yes I did I promise  
*feels bad since Alice knows she hasn't been feeding as much as she should*

Alice: then why did I see you decide to tell Morgan you haven't been hunting as much as you say?

Saint: Because I knew she'd be able to help me out, I was more concerned with your well-being than my own.  
*holds Alice's hands*

Alice: well, I'm worried about you.  
*squeezes Saints hand*  
You're important to me

Saint: I'm sorry I worried you Alice,  
*kisses Alice then leans her forehead on Alice's*  
I promise I'll take better care of myself. I love you Alice.

Alice: good  
*walks back to their room, and sits on the bed*  
I love you too.  
*smiles, thinking about how thirsty she is*

Saint: *smiles*  
Wait right here  
*runs down to the kitchen quickly and then back up with something to drink for Alice*  
Here you go.

Alice: *smiles and drinks before looking back at Saint*  
Thanks valentine

Saint: Anything for you my pixie  
*smiles and places her hand gently on Alice's stomach*

Alice: *smiles at Saint*  
Wanna cuddle?

Saint: Of course  
*pulls Alice into her arms, not having her body warm*  
Are you warm enough?

Alice: *cuddles into Saint*  
I'm a little cold actually

Saint: I can take care of that,  
*takes a deep breath heating up her body a bit holding Alice in her arms*

Alice: *sighs*  
I wonder what Morgan thought of the nursery? It's green, Rosalie didn't want to know, so she picked that.

Saint: I think she loved it Morgan's room at our apartment is green  
*smiles*

Alice: I've bee me meaning to talk to you about that

Saint: About what my dear?  
*looks at Alice smiling*

Alice: well, with everything going on...  
*fidgets nervously*  
Do you want to keep the apartment?

Saint: Our own place?  
*smiles and kisses Alice's cheek*  
I would love to get our own place, there's no need to be nervous my pixie

Alice: *sighs*  
No, I meant... I meant you could move in here.

Saint: *smiles and kisses Alice*  
I would love to Alice.

Alice: *kisses Saint*  
I love you, Saint

Saint: I love you too Alice  
*kisses Alice feeling the spot above her heart warm up*

Alice: *lays her head on Saints chest, feeling the spot over heart heat up and looks up at her*  
Saint, what...  
*trails off, surprised*

Saint: I don't know why but it gets like that when I'm extremely happy  
*blushes embarrassed*

Alice: well, I'm glad I can make you happy valentine.

Saint: You make me feel more than happy my pixie  
*smiles and nuzzles Alice's neck*

Alice: *wraps her arms around Saint and kisses her*

Saint: *kisses Alice softly and trailing her fingers over Alice's back and sides*

Alice: *pulls away, kissing Saints nose*  
I love you Saint

Saint: I love you too Alice


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie: *looks to be in a lot of pain*  
Morgan my stomach's hurting.

Morgan: *looks at Rosie clearly worried*  
Is it...  
*trails off panicking*

Rosalie: *Holds her stomach*  
I think the baby is coming  
*tries to sit up*

Morgan: don't sit up, just lay back  
*calls Carlisle, while she kneels next to Rosie*

Rosalie: *lays down and she screams a little*

Carlisle: Is it time?  
*comes in and kneels by Rosalie*

Morgan: yeah,  
*winces as Rosie screams*

Carlisle: There's no way we can do epidural so we'll have to do this naturally but I'll need your help Morgan  
*Rosalie closes her eyes in pain*

Morgan: what can I do?

Carlisle: First I'll need you to get lots of pillows so she's comfortable and then a bowl of warm water.

Morgan: *walks out, and reappears a few seconds later with everything Carlisle asked for*

Rosalie: *screams a little feeling the baby move*

Carlisle: Thank you now, just keep Rosalie as relaxed as possible  
*gets ready*

Morgan: *nods and looks at Rosie*  
Rosie, Rosie look at me

Rosalie: Momo it hurts  
*looks at Morgan trying not to scream as she pushes*

Morgan: I know. It's OK. You can do it, Rosie

Rosalie: *screams a little pushing a little harder*

Carlisle: I see the head  
*looks up them*

Morgan: *moves a little closer to Rosie*  
Come on, you can do it

Rosalie: *pushes harder holding Morgans hand*

Carlisle: Just one more big push you're almost there Rosalie

Morgan: just one more, Rosie. Just one more

Rosalie: *pushes hard and screams a bit, and then they all hear the crying of a baby*

Carlisle: Congratulations  
*wraps the baby in a blanket*  
It's a girl.  
*brings the baby to Morgan*

Morgan: Blake...  
*takes the baby, looking at Rosie*

Rosalie: *smiles widely looking like she could cry, and completely tired*  
Blake

Morgan: *smiles at Rosie and looks down at Blake*  
She looks just like you  
*kisses Rosie*

Rosalie: She has your nose  
*giggles and sits up next to Morgan*  
How are we going to feed her?

Morgan: Rosie, relax. Sit back.  
*looks at Carlisle*  
Yeah, how will that work?

Carlisle: Like a human would,  
*smiles and cleans up*  
Congratulations to both of you.  
*leaves*

Rosalie: I think I should feed her then  
*blushes and smiles*

Morgan: *passes Blake to Rosie*  
Hey, what colour were your eyes before?

Rosalie: Blue  
*smiles and kisses Blake's forehead*

Morgan: mine were green, she has your eyes  
*looks down at Blake's bright blue eyes*

Rosalie: *smiles and gets ready to feed her*  
She's just as beautiful as you though

Morgan: *shakes her head and looks at Blake*  
Would you please tell your mommy she's the beautiful one?

Rosalie: *Giggles and Blake makes a little baby laugh*

Morgan: see? She agrees with me.

Rosalie: You're such a little momma's girl already  
*giggles and begins feeding Blake*

Morgan: well, you were being silly. You're the beautiful one and she looks just like you. Sure, she has my nose, but everything else she got from you. Beautiful like her mommy.

Rosalie: *watches Blake at she feeds her*  
She has your ears too  
*plays with Blake's ear causing her to giggle*

Morgan: I still say she looks just like you

Rosalie: I love you Morgan  
*holds Blake in her arms and smiles*  
I love you Blake

Morgan: *kisses Rosie*  
And we love you too, right Blake?  
*smiles when she hears Blake laugh*

Rosalie: *smiles thinking deeply looking at Blake*

Morgan: is everything OK?

Rosalie: I'm just thinking about how now I have everything I want, I finally have my own little family,  
*smiles*  
The perfect daughter and the perfect girlfriend. I couldn't be happier  
*blushes*

Morgan: *looks at Rosie, while she reaches into the locker drawer behind her*  
Really?

Rosalie: Our life together is all I need, You me and Blake.  
*smiles and looks at Morgan smiling*  
I'm in paradise

Morgan: I was going to do this before but...  
*looks down at Blake*  
It just didn't seem right...  
*trails off nervously*

Rosalie: Do what Momo?  
*looks at Morgan noticing the Blake is going to sleep*

Morgan: Rosie, since the day I met you, I knew I felt something for you. Every time I saw you with Emmett, I wanted to be one to make you happy, the way I thought he did. When you kissed me... I can't describe how happy I felt. When he started to interfere, I wanted to make sure he'd never hurt you again and I did. I know I freaked out, over the whole pregnancy with Blake, but I'm glad we have her.  
*pulls a small box from behind her back, opening it and revealing a beautiful engagement ring*  
Rosalie, will you marry me?

Rosalie: *blushes very deeply and smiles nodding*  
Yes, yes Morgan I will marry you  
*leans over and kisses Morgan deeply*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie deeply, wrapping her arms around Rosie and Blake*

Rosalie: Correction, now I couldn't be happier  
*giggles and leans her head on Morgan's shoulder staring down at their sleeping daughter*

Morgan: you're not the only one  
*kisses Rosie's forehead*


	11. Chapter 11

Alice: *winces as she sits up and looks at Saint*

Saint: Is everything alright Alice?  
*moves closer to her*

Alice: *gasps*  
Saint, I think... I think it's time

Saint: N-now?  
*goes to the door and calls for Carlisle then quickly goes to Alice's side holding her hand*

Alice: yes, now.  
*lays back and screams*

Saint: *Holds Alice's hand trying to stay calm for Alice*

Alice: *gasps in pain*

Carlisle: Saint, I'm going to need your help.  
*Saint nods, and Carlisle tells her to get pillows and a bowl of warm water*

Saint: *Grabs a bowl of water heating it up a little*  
Now what?

Carlisle: keep her as calm as you can

*looks up at Alice, as Saint kneels next to her*

Saint: It's going to be okay my pixie just focus on me OK?  
*kisses Alice's forehead*

Alice: *screams and squeezes Saints hand as she pushes*

Saint: *holds her hand tightly ignoring the pain just trying to keep Alice calm*  
It's okay my pixie you're doing good you're almost there

Carlisle: I can see the head

Saint: See you're almost there keep it up my love  
*holds Alice's hand stroking the top with her thumb*

Alice: *pushes hard, screaming and hears a baby crying*

Carlisle: here's your little boy, congratulations both of you  
*wraps the baby up and passes him to Saint*

Saint: *sits on the bed next to Alice and holding the baby in her arms staring in awe*  
Luke...

Alice: *looks down at Luke, smiling and looking tired*  
He has your brown eyes from before

Saint: He has your cheeks and lips  
*smiles and pulls Alice closer to her*  
He looks a lot like you Alice.

Carlisle: congratulations you two  
*smiles and leaves*

Alice: well, I think he's just like his mommy.  
*smiles as the baby giggles*

Saint: Awwww he giggled  
*smiles widely and holds Alice and Luke*  
My little family, it's perfect

Alice: *kisses Saint, smiling*  
Yeah  
*sits up a little*

Saint: *kisses Alice softly and Luke begins to whimper a little*  
I think someone's hungry  
*laughs*

Alice: yeah.  
*takes Luke and starts to feed him*  
Blake has Morgan and Rosalie wrapped around her little finger, and she's only a week old.

Saint: If anything we'll be just as whipped  
*kisses Alice's forehead*

Alice: I know. She's growing pretty fast, so I'm sure this little guy will too

Saint: I wonder if he'll have any gifts?  
*tilts her head and thinks*

Alice: maybe. He could have a variation of your gift

Saint: That would be cool I think but hopefully he won't burn anything like I did  
*chuckles*

Alice: I helped you, we could teach him.

Saint: Yeah it was hard at first though, it could be better to teach him early on.

Alice: well, if he has a gift, we can teach him to control it

Saint: Yeah  
*smiles at Alice*

Alice: *kisses Saint, and shivers a little*

Saint: *Kisses Alice softly*  
Do you want me to warm you up my pixie?

Alice: could you light the fire? I don't want him to get cold.  
*looks over at the fire and down at Luke*

Saint: Of course wouldn't want the little guy to get cold  
*walks towards the fire place, putting out her hand and lighting it*

Alice: *looks down at Luke who has started fussing*  
Ssh, it's OK.  
*gasps as the fire Saint created shoots from the fire to the couch near by*  
I think you were right about him having a gift,

Saint: Oh shit  
*runs to the couch absorbing the fire*  
Wow, maybe I should just warm my body for you both  
*lays by Alice*

Alice: yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Looks like we'll need to teach you to control that  
*smiles down at Luke*

Saint: *Holds Alice and has Luke between them*  
Don't worry little guy we'll be here to help you out  
*warms her body and kisses Lukes forehead*

Alice: *smiles when Luke grabs Saints finger*  
I think he likes when you warm your body up like that

Saint: *Smiles a really big smile when Luke grabs her finger*  
Alice, if I could I think I would seriously be crying right now.

Alice: *kisses Saint*  
I'm happy to you know

Saint: Alice, it's thanks to you I am happy  
*kisses Alice softly and Luke giggles putting his hand on Alice's and Saint's cheeks*  
And thanks to you too lil guy.  
*smiles*

THE NEXT DAY...

Alice: I think it's time for the others to meet this little guy, what do you think?

Saint: Okay I think so lets introduce our little fireball to everyone  
*Luke giggles and Saint kisses his forehead and then Alice's cheek*

Alice: fireball? Why do I get the feeling that's going to stick?  
*shakes her head, smiling and calls the others*

Saint: I think he likes it,  
*smiles looking at Luke*

Alice: yeah

Morgan: *walks in holding Blake with Rosie following her*  
Luke! He's gorgeous!

Saint: Yeah he is,  
*smiles seeing Blake*  
Wow, she's so adorable, she looks just like Rosalie

Morgan: *sits down on the bed*  
Yeah, that's what I said

Alice: she's right, Rose  
*smiles at Rose*

Rosalie: She still has Morgan's nose  
*smiles and Luke looks at Blake giggling*

Saint: Does she have any gifts?  
*looks at Blake as Luke holds his hand out to her*

Alice: I think someone wants their mommy  
*passes Luke to Saint*

Morgan: she has my nose and my ears, the rest is you. Yeah, she can create and manipulate water. We went for a walk the other day, and figured it out.

Saint: Come here little fireball  
*smiles and holds Luke*  
Really? That's cool, Luke can manipulate fire we almost incinerated the couch  
*laughs*

Morgan: *laughs*  
Really? How'd that happen? Yeah, we were walking by a lake, and Blake splashed us, didn't you?  
*looks at Blake who giggles*

Saint: *Laughs*  
I can only imagine.  
*Luke starts waving his hands*  
I wish I knew what he was saying.  
*Saint thinks she does but is unsure*

Alice: you look like you do  
*smiles down at Luke*

Morgan: so, how was the couch nearly incinerated?

Saint: He took the fire I put in the fire place and moved it to the couch,  
*smiles and looks at Luke*  
I think he wants to play with it again.

Alice: thankfully he can't produce it. No playing with fire  
*glares at Saint*

Morgan: I'm surprised this one hasn't drowned us yet

Saint: Yes dear  
*smiles and looks at Luke*  
Not until you're older lil guy

Rosalie: She tried drowning me when I gave her a bath yesterday. I had to clean the whole bathroom and part of our room.  
*giggles a little leaning on Morgan with Blake in her lap*

Alice: the last thing I need is one of you setting the house on fire

Morgan: and where was I when this happened?

Saint: I won't I promise honey  
*kisses Alice's cheek and Luke grabs Alice's finger*

Rosalie: You went the store to get more shampoo since we were almost out  
*smiles and Blake crawls over the Luke*

Alice: *picks up Blake, sitting her next to her cousin*

Morgan: ok.  
*leans against Rosie, looking at Blake*

Rosalie: *Luke giggles and grabs Blake's hand gently making her giggle*  
Looks like someone is happy to finally meet her cousin.

Saint: Seems that way  
*smiles and kisses Alice's cheek*

Alice: yeah.

Morgan: hopefully she won't splash him  
*watches Blake closely*

Saint: If he get's splashed and cold I'll keep him warm  
*smiles watching Luke play with Blake's hand*

Rosalie: Hopefully she won't soak your bed  
*kisses Morgan's shoulder*

Alice: they're fine.  
*Blake giggles and splashes Luke*  
Scratch that, they're not

Morgan: Blake!

Rosalie: No Blake you do not splash your cousin.  
*Blake looks sad and Luke cries a little*

Saint: shhh it's okay Luke, she just wanted to play.  
*warms her body to keep Luke warm*  
I'll be right back I'm going to go change him.

Alice: just keep him warm

Morgan: sorry about that

Blake: *looks at Morgan*  
I sowwy Mommy.

Saint: Okay I will  
*takes a deep breath to warm Luke up more*

Morgan: *looks down at Blake*  
You need to be careful with your cousin, OK? He's a lot smaller than you

Blake: Yes mommy,

Rosalie: Now apologize to your auntie's

Blake: *Turns to Alice and Saint*  
I sowwy Auntie Ali and Hot-Head

Alice: *laughs and looks at Saint, as she walks back in after changing Luke*

Morgan: Blake!

Saint: *Laughs hard*  
It's okay Morgan, she really is your daughter  
*looks at Blake*  
Am I really a Hot Head? Does your mommy say that?

Alice: *looks at Rose, smiling and turns to look at Saint*

Blake: *nods*  
She said you can set things on fire too

Saint: I can do that  
*points to Luke*  
Luke can move my fire but can't create it. Do you know what your mommy can do?  
*smiles and pulls Alice to her lap with Luke*

Alice: *kisses Saint cheek as she sits Luke on her lap*

Morgan: *leans back against Rosie as Blake climbs into her lap*

Blake: she can move things without touching them. She keeps moving my toys

Saint: Do you know what Auntie Ali can do?  
*smiles and plays with a strand of Alice's hair*

Rosalie: *Smiles as Morgan lays against her and kisses the top of Morgan's head*

Blake: *looks at Alice, but doesn't say anything*

Morgan: we didn't think she'd understand just yet. You and I can show her what we can do.  
*looks at Saint*

Saint: Okay sounds good. Let's take a picnic to the meadow and it will be safer there.

Rosalie: That sounds like a fun idea. What do you think Blake?  
*smiles and pulls Blake to her lap*

Alice: OK.

Morgan: yeah.

Blake: ok momma

Saint: cool we'll get ready  
*smiles and holds Luke*

Alice: yeah,  
*starts to get up but stumbles a little*

Morgan: take it easy, Ali'

Saint: *helps balance Alice*  
Are you okay my pixie?

Rosalie: Momo I'll take Blake and get her ready  
*holds Blake and takes her to get her ready*

Morgan: ok Rosie

Alice: yeah, I'm fine  
*leans on Saint*

Saint: *looks worried about Alice and holds her and Luke*  
You look thirsty my love.

Morgan: yeah, you're gonna need something after having Luke

Saint: *helps Alice sit down*  
I will get you something okay  
*kisses Alice's forehead*

Alice: ok

Morgan: it's ok. Rosie was the same.

*Luke looks at Alice sadly crying a little*

Saint: *runs and quickly grabs something for Alice*

Alice: ssh, Luke it's ok.  
*smiles at Saint*  
Thanks valentine

Saint: you're welcome my Pixie  
*hands Alice her drink helping her Luke relaxes a little holding onto Alice*

Alice: *drinks and looks at Saint and Luke who has relaxed a little*  
You're a real mommas boy, aren't you?

*smiles as Luke giggles*

Saint: you were worried about your momma weren't you?

*Luke crawls up Alice and holds her face kissing her cheek*

Morgan: Blake loves doing that to Rosie too

Alice: *kisses Luke's cheek, smiling*

Luke: mama  
*hugs Alice*

Saint: such a Kodak moment  
*grabs her camera and takes a picture*

Rosalie: *walks on holding Blake and a bag*  
We're ready

Alice: *stands up holding Luke*  
So are we

Saint: *grabs Luke's toys and blanket*  
Let's get going  
*puts her camera in her pocket and then her arm around Alice*

Rosalie: *walks to Morgan and holds her hand and Blake*

Alice: ok  
*walks downstairs with Saint following her*

Morgan: *wraps her arm around Rosie's waist, and follows Alice*

Rosalie: *smiles and kisses Morgans cheek*

Saint: Luke you're going to love the meadow  
*rustles Luke's hair*

Luke: *giggles and tries to grab Saints hand*

Morgan: Blake loves it there, but she loves the lake even more. The meadow's better, she can't try and drown us

Saint: *picks up Luke and puts him on her shoulders*  
Can't she create water?

Morgan: yeah, it's just easier for her if she's around water already. At least she can't burn the house down like your little fireball  
*looks at Rosie*  
What happened when you gave her a bath?

Saint: true but as long as I don't use my fire we'll be okay  
*smiles*

Alice: what happened when you gave her a bath, Rose?  
*looks at Rose*

Rosalie: she began clapping and made the water splash me

Alice: and that flooded the bathroom? Great she floods the house and he sets things on fire...  
*shakes her head smiling*

Morgan: he's your little fireball

Saint: and mommy's proud of him  
*smiles and tickles Luke a little*

Alice: *smiles as they walked into the meadow and sit down*  
And so is his momma.

Morgan: the three of you are so cute together!

Saint: Morgan you wanna go first?  
*sets Luke with Alice as Rosalie and Blake sit down*

Morgan: *looks at Saint confused, not understanding what she means*

Saint: we were going to show the kids our gifts remember?  
*smiles and kisses Alice's cheek softly *

Morgan: oh yeah, sorry. You go ahead

Saint: I'll go first,  
*kisses Luke's forehead and Alice's cheek*  
Ready to see the coolest power in the world Luke and Blake?

Luke: ok mommy

Blake: ok hot-head

Morgan: *shakes her head and looks at Blake*  
I really need to watch what I say around her

Saint: *smiles and takes a deep breathe looking towards the sky blowing out a big fire ball*

Blake: *giggle and watches Saint*

Luke: *causes the fireball to get a little bigger *

Alice: Luke! OK that was a bad idea

Saint: *Smiles and sucks it back in*  
That was pretty cool Luke  
*sits next to Alice and pulls her and Luke to her lap*  
You know you're impressed  
*smiles and kisses Alice's cheek*

Alice: I think we would like the forest to be still standing by the end of the day.  
*leans back against Saint*

Morgan: ok, my turn  
*smiles at Blake who has climbed into Rosie lap*  
We have to show your cousin what I can do

Saint: I would absorb the fire before it spread.  
*nuzzles Alice's neck and smiles*

Rosalie: Don't do anything to show-offish Momo.  
*winks at Morgan and Luke looks at Morgan interested*

Morgan: ok ok I won't.  
*looks at Luke, seeing holding his blanket*  
Watch this Luke  
*makes the blanket float and lays it across his lap*

Luke: *Luke giggles and claps*  
Auntie Morgie!

Blake: Hooray for Mommy  
*smiles*

Saint: *smiles hiding the fact she's a little upset hoping Alice doesn't notice*

Alice: *notices Saints is upset and kisses her cheek*  
I think he's going to enjoy you teaching him, valentine.

Saint: *smiles and kisses Alice's cheek and earlobe softly*  
Thank you my pixie

Alice: just please try not burn the house down

Saint: *frowns a little shaking her head and holds Alice*  
I promise my love, I won't burn the house down.  
*tickles Luke a little*  
We have to protect this one, and I need to protect you  
*smiles and kisses Alice's neck softly*

Morgan: *smiles, leaning back against Rosie*  
Get a room

Saint: Can you babysit Luke for the afternoon?  
*laughs and smiles*

Luke: Play day!  
*claps and giggles, Rosalie shakes her head smirking*

Morgan: sure  
*looks at Luke*  
Wanna play with us Luke?

Luke: Auntie Morgie! Auntie Rosie!  
*reaches out for Morgan*

Saint: Me and Alice can go to our old apartment, Morgan.  
*smiles and nuzzles Alice's neck*

Morgan: *picks Luke up and kisses Luke's cheek, making him giggle*  
Ok then. Have fun...

Blake: *kisses Rosie's cheek, smiling*

Saint: Have fun Luke and be good for your aunt's and cousin  
*Smiles and picks up Alice bridal style*

Luke: ok mommy.

Saint: We'll be home later, we love you Luke.  
*walks off holding Alice*

Alice: I saw you watching Luke when he was watching Morgan show him what she could do  
*watches Saint knowing that upset her*

Saint: *doesn't look at Alice just walking*  
I just don't get why I'm the one who got the most destructive gift... And Luke enjoyed Morgan's gift he barely smiled at mine  
*looks really upset*

Alice: you need to really watch him. He concentrates on trying to move the fire. He loves when you use yours. Hey, if it weren't for that gift of yours, we'd still have a certain someone bothering us, and there wouldn't be a crater 5 feet away from where we were sitting.

Saint: *smiles a little*  
He really does concentrate doesn't he?  
*kisses Alice's cheek almost at the apartment that Alice has never been in*  
I will always protect you and Luke, you're my family and I love you both. Soon to be Mrs. Mary Alice Valencia  
*smirks*

Alice: *sighs, a little annoyed*  
Saint, you know I don't like when people use my full name

Saint: I'm sorry I understand I hate my middle name that's why I don't tell people it.  
*kisses Alice taking out her keys and unlocks the door carrying Alice in*

Alice: well, I'm your fiancé. I think I should know. You know I'd never tease you for it.  
*looks around the apartment*

Saint: *sits on the couch, her pictures are hung every with different landscapes, animals, etc. mumbles and blushes*  
It's Pamela...

Alice: Saint Pamela Valencia... I like it  
*kisses Saints cheek*  
I love the pictures, valentine

Saint: *Saint blushes* Thank you my pixie, I found some of these I took when I was researching my past. I found tons of pictures in a box from a place I lived before. I wanted to be a photographer, I think.  
*smiles at a picture of Alice, Morgan, Saint, and Rosalie sitting by the lake*

Alice: you'll have to take some of Luke

Saint: I've taken a few.  
*kisses Alice and trailing her fingers down Alice's thigh*

Alice: I know, they're all over our room, I meant take more  
*grabs Saints hand, holding it in hers*

Saint: I will  
*smiles and pulls Alice closer leaning her head on Alice's chest smiling*  
I love you Alice.

Alice: I love you too, valentine  
*kisses Saints forehead*  
Can I see your room?

Saint: *Blushes*  
O-okay if you want to.  
*holds Alice's hand walking to her room opening the door to reveal a nice sized room with various camera's, a TV and games, even a guitar to the side, the bed is pretty big with blue sheets*  
This is my room.

Alice: *looks around, stopping at the guitar*  
I didn't know you could play

Saint: I started learning a few years ago,  
*sits on the bed smiling*  
So what do you think?

Alice: *sits on the bed and kisses Saint, leaning her forehead against Saints*  
I think I'd like you to play for me

Saint: *kisses Alice deeply holding Alice's hips*  
I can play if you want me too

Alice: I'd like that

Saint: *grabs the guitar and sits next to Alice*

Alice: *smiles watching Saint*

Saint: *starts strumming the guitar* "  
I remember tears streaming down your face, When I said, "I'll never let you go", When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone", But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound"

Alice: *pulls Saint into a hug as she puts the guitar down*  
Oh Saint, that was beautiful!

Saint: *Puts the guitar down and lays down on her back with Alice on top*  
I'm happy you love it  
*smiles and holds Alice tightly*

Alice: I love you, Saint  
*kisses Saints neck lightly*

Saint: *Leans her head back and smiles*  
I love you too Alice


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan: *kisses Rosie, wrapping her arms around her*

Rosalie: *Kisses Morgan wrapping her arms around her neck*

Morgan: *smiles at Rosie, as they turn to everyone gathered to watch their wedding*

Rosalie: *smiles and holds Morgans hand, entwining their fingers*  
I love you Mrs. Morgan Murphy.

Morgan: *squeezes Rosie's hand*  
And I love you, Mrs. Rosalie Murphy

Rosalie: Be a good girl for your aunts okay Blake?  
*hugs Blake and kisses her cheek*

Blake: ok mommy

Morgan: *hugs Blake*  
We love you Blake

Rosalie: We'll be home soon.

Saint: Don't worry about a thing you two have a good time, relax.  
*smiles and picks up Blake*

Morgan: Yeah, everything will be fine, Rosie

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Rosalie: *smiles setting her bags down*

Morgan: *wraps her arms around Rosie from behind, kissing her shoulder*

Rosalie: *Smiles and bites her lip lightly*  
Oh Momo

Morgan: *tightens her grip on Rosie waist, kissing her neck*

Rosalie: *moans softly leaning her neck to the side and running one of her hands through Morgans hair*

Morgan: *trails kisses up Rosie's neck, nipping her earlobe*

Rosalie: *moans a little high pitched feeling herself get a little wet*  
Oh Morgan

Morgan: *turns Rosie around, kissing her deeply*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan back passionately running her fingers through Morgans hair*

Morgan: *runs her fingers through Rosie's hair, nipping her bottom lip*

Rosalie: *moans softly her mouth slightly open kissing Morgan a little rougher having her body skin tight to Morgan's*

Morgan: *pushes Rosie back onto the bed, kissing her*

Rosalie: *smiles and tugs at the hem of Morgan's shirt kissing her harder*

Morgan: *leans back and takes off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra*

Rosalie: *Smiles and bites her bottom lip staring at Morgan*

Morgan: like what you see?

Rosalie: I love what I see  
*flips Morgan under her straddling her waist kissing her neck softly*

Morgan: *moans softly, feeling herself get excited*  
Oh Rosie...

Rosalie: *kisses down Morgans neck unbuttoning her pants*

Morgan: *tugs on Rosie's shirt*

Rosalie: *removes her shirt wearing a white silk strapless bra*

Morgan* *gasps as Rosie removes her shirt and whispers*  
Beautiful

Rosalie: *Blushes and kisses Morgans cheek and down sliding her hand into Morgans jeans rubbing her shaft slowly*

Morgan: *moans biting her lip*  
Oh Rosie...

Rosalie: *Pulls Morgan's hard member from her jeans kissing down licking her tip gently sucking her slowly*

Morgan: *closes her eyes, moans getting louder*

Rosalie: *Smirks a little sucking Morgan a little harder taking her all the way into her mouth*

Morgan: mmmmm, Rose!  
*gasps and looks down at Rosie*

Rosalie: *holds some of her hair back licking from the bottom of Morgan's shaft up continuing to suck her hard*

Morgan: *pushes Rosie back, kissing her deeply*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan deeply running her hands over Morgans shoulders, arms and back*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie, running her hands up Rosie back removing her bra*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan deeply holding her face in her hands moaning softly*

Morgan: *tugs Rosie's jeans, nipping Rosie's bottom lip*  
Can I take these off?

Rosalie: *moans softly and giggles nodding*  
Yes you can

Morgan: *tugs Rosie's jeans off, throwing on top of hers in the corner*

Rosalie: *bites her lip wearing a matching pair of white silk panties*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie deeply, wrapping her arms around her*

Rosalie: I love you Momo  
*Kisses Morgan back just as deep, wrapping her arms around Morgans neck*

Morgan: I love you Rosie

*trails her fingers up Rosie's thigh, and back down, smiling when Rosie groans as she teases her*

Rosalie: *Moans lifting her hips to Morgan blushing*  
Oh Momo

Morgan: *watches Rosie as she slips her hand into her underwear feeling how wet she is*

Rosalie: Oh Morgan  
*moans softly*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie, taking off her underwear*

Rosalie: *Blushes and grabs Morgans shaft jerking her gently*

Morgan: *gasps as Rosie jerks her shaft*  
Mmmmm Rosie...

Morgan: *positions herself between Rosie's legs, kissing her deeply*

Rosalie: *moans softly and bites Morgans bottom lip kissing her passionately*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie deeply as she enters her*

Rosalie: *gasps feeling tight moaning softly sliding her tongue across Morgans lower lip*

Morgan: *gasps feeling how tight Rosie is, kissing her deeply*

Rosalie: *moans a little high pitch holding onto Morgans back kissing her deeply*

Morgan: *gasps as Rosie scratches her back*

Rosalie: Oh Morgan  
*moans loudly kissing her passionately*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie, remembering how much Rosie likes being on top and flips them*

Rosalie: *Smiles and kisses Morgan deeply beginning to ride her*

Morgan: *watches Rosie, biting her lip*

Rosalie: *Moans a little louder riding Morgan a bit harder*

Morgan: *gasps, feeling her orgasm getting closer*

Rosalie: *Rides her harder feeling her walls clench ready to release*  
Oh Morgan!

Morgan: *gasps as she release into Rosie*

Oh Rosie!

Rosalie: *releases collapsing on top of Morgan*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her*

Rosalie: *smiles and kisses Morgans chest seeing the mess of clothes and the cracks in the wall*

Morgan: Esme's gonna kill us...

Rosalie: at least we didn't break the bed  
*blushes and giggles*

Morgan: you can explain the cracks on the wall then

Rosalie: There's no good way to word that, "Hey mom, me and Morgan cracked the wall by the bed." So many questions will be asked...

Morgan: we're on our honeymoon, no they won't. It'll have to be fixed before Alice and Saint get married though

Rosalie: Yeah, but knowing them... They'll owe Esme a new bed.  
*shakes her head*

Morgan: definitely  
*kisses Rosie*

Rosalie: They already had to replace their bed once before Luke was born. I'm surprised at how mature Saint has become.  
*kisses Morgan softly*  
And how soft you've become with Blake.

Morgan: well, she's my little girl. I love her  
*smiles, thinking about Blake*

Rosalie: I love her too, what are we going to do when her and Luke start school?  
*smiles and leans her head on Morgans shoulder*

Morgan: Rosie, with the way they're both growing, I think they would be home-schooled. Too many questions...

Rosalie: True. As long as we can keep Blake from splashing us or Luke catching something on fire...

Morgan: we'll figure something out.

Rosalie: I know we will I'd be lost without my Momo  
*kisses Morgan playfully*

Morgan: I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Rosie.

Rosalie: *Smiles and cuddles into Morgans side*  
I love you Momo

Morgan: *wraps her arms around Rosie*  
I love you too, Rosie  
*kisses Rosie softly*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan back*  
So what is there to do on this island anyways?

Morgan: I know the perfect places to show you. I know you'll love it. And no I won't tell you.  
*kisses Rosie's nose, thinking about how cute she is when she's angry*

Rosalie: *Gets a little playfully angry*  
Please tell me Momo

Morgan: oh no, you'll find out soon enough...  
*runs her fingers up Rosie's back*

Rosalie: *tries to stifle back a moan and fails blushing*  
You know that turns me on when you do that.

Morgan: *kisses Rosie's neck softly, smiling*

Rosalie: *moans softly leaning her head back allowing Morgan better access to her neck*

Morgan: *trails kisses up Rosie's neck, nipping her earlobe*

Rosalie: *Feels herself getting wet moanding softly*  
Oh Momo...

Morgan: mmmmm Rosie...  
*kisses Rosie deeply*

Rosalie: *kisses Momos deeply running her fingers through Momo's hair*

Morgan: *trails kisses down Rosie's neck, and sucks Rosie's nipple gently*

Rosalie: Oh my god...  
*moans a little louder*

Morgan: *smirks*  
What was that Rosie?

Rosalie: N-nothing  
*blushes and bites her lip*

Morgan: *leans back, looking at Rosie*  
If you don't like it, I can stop...

Rosalie: No, I love it don't stop!  
*blushes at how fast that came out*

Morgan: *smiles, kissing Rosie softly*

Rosalie: *kisses Momo softly wrapping her arms around Momo's neck*

Morgan: *nips Rosie's bottom lip, wrapping her arms around Rosie's waist*

Rosalie: *moans softly running her fingers over Morgan's neck and shoulders*

Morgan: *trails kisses down Rosie's neck and chest*

Rosalie: *Blushes watching Morgan going lower moaning softly*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie's stomach, looking up at her*

Rosalie: *moans and blushes at how wet she is just watching Morgan*

Morgan: *trails kisses down Rosie's thigh and back up, teasing her*

Rosalie: *Moans and then whimpers when Morgan teases her*  
Oh Momo...

Morgan: *smiles at Rosie as she flicks her tongue over Rosie's clit*

Rosalie: *moans a little high pitched gripping the sheets a little*

Morgan: *sucks Rosie's clit gently, hearing her moan*

Rosalie: *moans slightly louder biting her lip*  
Oh my God!  
*arch's her back in pleasure*

Morgan: *flicks her tongue over Rosie's clit, and gently slides her finger in*

Rosalie: *Moans loudly biting her lip gripping the sheets a little tighter leaning her head back*

Morgan: *sucks Rosie's clit, seeing her orgasm is close*

Rosalie: oh fuck  
*moans loudly closing her eyes hard feeling her orgasm release*

Morgan: *kisses her way up Rosie's body, kissing her softly*

Rosalie: *Blushes and kisses Morgan softly*  
You're really good at that.

Morgan: *kisses Rosie, laying next to her and wrapping her arms around her*

Rosalie: I love you Momo  
*smiles and cuddles to Momo*

Morgan: I love you too, Rosie  
*kisses Rosie*

Rosalie: That was really amazing, how does it feel for you when I um suck you?  
*looks interested for a completely honest answer*

Morgan: it's...  
*trails off, unable to explain how amazing it feels*  
It's amazing Rosie

Rosalie: Does it now?  
*bites her lip and trails her hand down stroking Morgan gently*

Morgan: *gasps, biting her lip*

Rosalie: *Smiles and strokes her a little faster kissing down Morgans chest*

Morgan: oh Rosie  
*bites her lip*

Rosalie: *Licks from the bottom of Morgans shaft up and down teasingly*

Morgan: *looks down at Rosie as she teases her*  
Tease

Rosalie: You love it  
*licks Morgans tip and begins sucking her gently slowly*

Morgan: mmmmm, Rosie.  
*moans softly*

Rosalie: *begins to suck Morgan a little harder moaning softly*

Morgan: *moans, leaning her head back and closing her eyes*

Rosalie: *sucks a little harder and at the same time jerking Morgan gently*

Morgan: *gasps running her hands through Rosie's hair*  
Oh Rosie  
*feels her orgasm nearing*

Rosalie: *sucks faster jerking Morgan hard smiling*

Morgan: *unable to help it, she releases, gasping*  
Rosie!

Rosalie: *Smiles and licks up Morgans juices and then kisses up her body*  
How was it?

Morgan: that was amazing Rosie.  
*kisses Rosie softly*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan softly gently*  
I'm glad Momo

Morgan: *wraps her arms around Rosie kissing her*

Rosalie: *wraps her arms around Morgans neck*  
I love you Momo  
*kisses her softly*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie*  
I love you to, Rosie.


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie: Momo, where are we going?  
*begs*

Morgan: *smiles at Rosie*  
You'll see, come on *walks out, grabbing Rosie's hand*  
Rosie can I ask you something?

Rosalie: *Holds Morgan's hand*  
You can ask me anything Momo.

Morgan: *squeezes Rosie's hand*  
How did... How did you feel when I told you I was different?  
*bites her lip nervously*

Rosalie: *tilts her head a bit confused*  
I was shocked at first, but to me it didn't matter. I knew I still love you and nothing is going to change that. Why do you ask?

Morgan: well... Last night when you asked me how it felt when you... Well, you kinda hesitated and I thought it bothered you that I'm like this. Kinda silly really... *looks down at the ground, embarrassed*

Rosalie: Well I hesitated because I didn't know if I was good or not.  
*lifts Morgan's face to her*  
I love you Momo I couldn't care less if you had one or not, I still love you and I always will.

Morgan: didn't know...  
*shakes her head* ~  
Rosie, you're the only one I'm comfortable enough to get that close to. Everyone else called me a freak for being different. But you... You kissed me and said you didn't care. I love you Rosie, I thought when you hesitated something about it bothered you.

Rosalie: If it bothered me, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have married you, and I wouldn't have given birth to Blake. Without you I would still be in an abusive relationship. I love you Momo, you're beautiful, nothing will change that. I love you for who you are.  
*kisses Morgan softly*

Morgan: *leans her head against Rosie's shoulder*  
Please don't remind me of him, I can't figure out why someone would treat someone else like that, Rosie. And you're the beautiful one.

Rosalie: I'm sorry I brought it up Momo,  
*kisses Morgan's cheek and rubs her shoulders and neck*  
You're so kind and sweet. I love you.

Morgan: don't apologise, Rosie. I love you too. Wanna see something?  
*grabs Rosie's hand, walking towards Rosie's surprise*

Rosalie: Sure, where are we going?  
*smiles and walks with Morgan*

Morgan: you'll see, Rosie Hey, where did my nickname come from? I love it, I'm just curious  
*smiles, knowing they're close*

Rosalie: Momo? I got it from shortening your name to 'Mo', I thought since mine has to do with my name I would do Momo. Because it involves your name.

Morgan: yeah, I thought Rosie was cute. And you won't hit me for calling you cute like Alice so I thought you'd like it  
*leads Rosie to a beautiful lake with a waterfall*  
I thought you'd like it...  
*bites her lip nervously*

Rosalie: *gasps at the beautiful sight*  
Morgan, it's beautiful.  
*smiles widely staring at it*

Morgan: *sits by the lake, smiling as Rosie sits on her lap*  
You loved walking by the lake, so I thought you'd like this.  
*kisses Rosie's shoulder*

Rosalie: It's beautiful I love it.  
*smiles and leans back on Morgan*  
This is perfect.

Morgan: *wraps her arms around Rosie*  
Yeah.  
*smiles, squeezing Rosie lightly*

Rosalie: *sighs from relaxation and smiles softly*  
I love you Momo.  
Morgan: I love you too, Rosie.  
*kisses Rosie's shoulder*  
Hey, wanna go swimming?

Rosalie: *smiles and nods happily*  
Yeah!

Morgan: *laughs as Rosie stands up*  
OK, OK.

Rosalie: *Removes her shirt and jeans wearing a blue and red bikini*

Morgan: *tries and fails not to stare as Rosie waits for her*

Rosalie: Are you going to come in or just stare?  
*enters the water*

Morgan: *gets undressed quickly and follows Rosie, nervous about Rosie seeing her*

Rosalie: *Smiles and watches Morgan*  
Come on slow poke.  
*splashes Morgan*

Morgan: *gasps as Rosie splashes her*  
Rosie!  
*splashes Rosie*

Rosalie: *laughs and begins a splashing fight with Morgan*

Morgan: *gasps, splashing Rosie, laughing*

Rosalie: *Splashes Morgan and giggles moving closer to her*

Morgan: *realises Rosie is moving closer and starts to move away*

Rosalie: *Tackles Momo into the water and tickles her*

Morgan: *gasps as Rosie tackles her*

Rosalie: *giggles and tickles Morgan more*

Morgan: *laughs as Rosie tickles her, trying to stop her*  
Rosie!

Rosalie: *Stops tickling Morgan still on top of her*

Morgan: *smiles up at Rosalie as she stops tickling her and flips them, looking down at Rosie*

Rosalie: *smiles and giggles as the water flows around her the sunlight shining on them*

Morgan: *gasps as she looks down at Rosie as the sun shines down on them*  
Beautiful

Rosalie: *Blushes staring up at the Morgan seeing her sparkle*  
You're beautiful as well

Morgan: *shakes her head, leaning down to kiss Rosie softly*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan back deepening the kiss slightly holding Morgans cheeks between her hands*

Morgan: *nips Rosie's lip running her hands up Rosie's sides*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan softly sliding her tongue across her lip slowly smiling*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie deeply, moaning softly*

Rosalie: *moans softly and runs her fingers through Morgan's hair kissing her softly*

Morgan: *trails her fingers across Rosie's stomach to her bikini*

Rosalie: *moans softly and nips at Morgan's bottom lip softly*

Morgan: *smiles, flipping them so Rosie's on top*

Rosalie: *Giggles and kisses Morgan's neck*  
You love me being on top don't you?

Morgan: *giggles*  
Yeah

Rosalie: *Rosalie smiles and bites Morgan's neck softly nibbling holding onto her stomach for balance*

Morgan: *bites her lip, moaning softly*  
Oh Rosie  
*trails her fingers up Rosie's back, removing her bikini*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan's neck moaning softly feeling her bikini top fall*

Morgan: *bites her, moaning softly*

Rosalie: *moans softly biting Morgan's neck softly*

Morgan: *trails her fingers up Rosie's spine, knowing she loves that*

Rosalie: *moans softly and smiles kissing Morgan a little roughly*

Morgan: *smiling and feels herself getting really excited*

Rosalie: *Smiles and begins to grind on Morgan above their bathing suits*

Morgan: oh Rosie  
*groans softly*

Rosalie: *moans softly and bites her lip grinding a little faster*

Morgan: Rosie, don't tease me, please...

Rosalie: *kisses down Morgan's body pulling her trunks down a little releasing her hard member kissing softly up and down her shaft*

Morgan: *groans leaning her head back*  
Mmmmm, Rosie.  
*closes her eyes, biting her lip*

Rosalie: *Begins sucking Morgan gently, letting her tongue trail across every inch of Morgan's shaft*

Morgan: *moan start to get louder*  
Oh Rosie!

Rosalie: *sucks Morgan a little harder smiling softly moaning loudly*

Morgan: *pushes Rosie back, kissing her deeply, trailing her hand up Rosie's thigh*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan deeply and gripping her back moaning a little high pitched*

Morgan: *watches Rosie as she slips her hand between her legs*

Rosalie: *moans softly staring deeply into Morgan's eyes*

Morgan: you like that Rosie?

Rosalie: *moans softly and nods*  
Yes Momo I love this

Morgan: *spreads Rosie's legs wider, positioning herself between them, kissing her deeply*

Rosalie: *Rosalie kisses Morgan deeply feeling very wet*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie as she enters her*  
Oh Rosie

Rosalie: *moans softly and leans her head back*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie neck and flips them*

Rosalie: *giggles and moans softly*

Morgan: *bites her lip, looking up at Rosie*

Rosalie: *Smiles and begins riding Morgan deeply inserting her all way in*

Morgan: *gasps, feeling her orgasm coming*

Rosalie: *Rides Morgan hard and fast moaning loudly feeling her walls tighten*

Morgan: *gasps as she releases*  
Rosie!

Rosalie: *Releases hard holding Morgan tightly*  
Momo!

Morgan: *gasps as Rosie collapses on her, wrapping her arms around her*

Rosalie: *kisses Morgan's cheek laying on the beach with her*

Morgan: *kisses Rosie deeply*  
I love you too, Rosie

Rosalie: *nuzzles Morgan's neck laying in her arms*

Morgan: *looks down at what's left of Rosie's bikini*  
I think you'll need a new bikini

Rosalie: *looks at the large tears in Morgan's trunks*  
You'll definitely need new trunks

Morgan: *shrugs*  
Oh well.

Rosalie: *giggles and leans on Morgan watching the sun set*

Morgan: I love you Rosie

Rosalie: I love you too Momo.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalie: *walks into Blake's nursery*  
Blake, honey, we're home.

Morgan: hey Blake!  
*walks in behind Rosie*

Blake: Momma! Mommy!  
*stands up slowly and takes a few steps over to Rosie, leaning on her*

Rosalie: *Picks up Blake*  
Morgan she walked!  
*smiles widely*

Morgan: you're first steps!  
*kisses Blake, wrapping her arms around both of them*

Rosalie: *kisses Blake's forehead*  
My how fast you're growing.

Blake: I missed momma and mommy!  
*kisses both Morgan and Rosalie on their cheeks*

Morgan: we missed you to Blake. Can mommy have a cuddle?

Blake: Cuddle puddle!  
*wraps her little arms around Morgans neck*

Rosalie: Come one my girls, lets lay down.

Blake: ok momma

Morgan : OK.  
*follows Rosie to their room*

Rosalie: *lays down with Blake between her and Morgan*

Morgan: *wraps her arms around both of them*

Rosalie: *kisses the top of Blake's head smiling*  
You're getting so big now Blake.

Morgan: walking already... Did you have fun with you aunts?

Blake: Yes I did, auntie Hot-head took us all fishing, Auntie Alice played with Luke at the picnic, and I caught a fishy with my water and I got to keep it!  
*points to a fish take with a small fish in it*

Rosalie: That's really cool Blake  
*smiles moving a lock of hair from Blake's face*

Morgan: yeah, was auntie hot-head playing with her fire again?

Blake: She was teaching Luke a little, and I helped put out any fires  
*smiles feeling very proud*

Morgan: *sighs*  
You helped put out the fires?  
*looks at Rosie a little annoyed*

Blake: They were small fires momma, Auntie hot-head was going to absorb it but I put it out so I could water the pretty plants.  
*smiles at Morgan*

Rosalie: Did you get hurt at all?  
*Blake shakes her head*

Blake: Auntie Ali said that if there's a fire to stay by her and Luke far away from it so auntie Hot-head can put it out quickly.

Morgan: good  
*still a little annoyed at Saint*

Blake: I safe momma I promise  
*turns to Morgan and hugs her*

Rosalie: And that's all that matters.  
*places her hand on Morgans cheek gently to calm her down*

Morgan: ok Blake . Did you have fun with your water?  
*smiles at Rosie, kissing the palm of her hand as she hugs Blake*

Blake: I did, I helped auntie Ali in the garden while auntie Hot-head put Luke down for a nap. Me and auntie Ali spied on her while she was singing to Luke.  
*giggles and smiles*

Rosalie: How good was she?  
*laughs*

Blake: *look at Rosalie, thinking*  
Auntie Ali is better  
*smiles at Rosalie and Morgan*

Morgan: and when did you hear Auntie Ali sing?

Blake: I heard her singing to Auntie Hot-head, after I went to lay down I was listening and they were dancing in the kitchen, talking about their wedding.  
*giggles*

Rosalie: That's really sweet  
*smiles and giggles*

Morgan: yeah.  
*notices Blake is getting tired*  
You tired Blake?

Blake: yes, momma.  
*yawns, falling asleep on Morgans chest*

Morgan: *kisses Blake's forehead, making her more comfortable, forgetting Rosie is watching her with Blake*

Rosalie: *smiles watching Morgan, then tucks a strand of hair behind Blake's ear*  
She must have had a lot of fun.

Morgan: yeah. Rosie, why are you smiling at me like that?

Rosalie: Being a mom suits you  
*kisses Morgans forehead*

Morgan: I'm just making our little girl comfortable, Rosie

Rosalie: She really missed us  
*smiles watching Blake sleep*

Morgan: yeah, I can't believe she walked to you!  
*puts her arm around Rosie, careful not to wake Blake*

Rosalie: I hope she wasn't too much of a handful for Saint and Alice.

Morgan: well, as long as she didn't drown them, I'm sure she was fine

Rosalie: They're still alive so I think they did fine.

Alice: everything was fine.  
*walks in and sits in the bed*

Saint: *Stretches just getting back from hunting eager to see Alice*

Morgan: I'm gonna put her in her crib, I don't want to wake her  
*stands up carefully, walking out, seeing Saint walk towards her*  
Hey, Alice is in our room, I'll be right back.

Saint: Sounds good, thank you  
*walks towards Morgan and Rosalie's room*  
Oh Morgan, Blake was very good while you guys were gone, she's a great helper.

Morgan: *lays Blake in her crib and walks back to their room, sitting next to Rosie*  
Yeah, she told us about putting out fires.

Saint: *sits in a chair pulling Alice to her lap kissing her neck softly*  
I knew you would ask and I told her to stay by Alice and she did, while using water to put out some fires.  
*feels bad hoping Morgan and Rosalie aren't mad*

Morgan: *sighs*  
Yeah, she told us about the picnic and her new fish.  
*wraps her arms around Rosie*  
Relax Saint, I can see you're worried

Saint: *Sighs*  
I know, I just didn't want you to think I was irresponsible  
*nuzzles Alice's neck*

Rosalie: Blake told us about you guy's singing together.

Morgan: I trust you to absorb the fire before it spreads and hurts anyone

Alice: *looks at Saint*  
Yeah... We may have spied on you when you sang to Luke. She must have heard me singing to you in the kitchen.  
*bites her lip, hoping Saint won't be annoyed at her for spying*

Saint: I did and she only helped once.  
*looks at Alice blushing*  
You guys watched me sing? You know I'm self-conscious about that. I'm not mad or anything, just embarrassed...

Morgan: relax, she was just telling us how much fun she had

Alice: you know I love it when you sing, Saint...

Saint: *kisses Alice's softly*  
I know my pixie, I love singing for you. How was your guy's honeymoon?

Rosalie: *Smiles*  
It was amazing.

Morgan: *blushes*  
Yeah...

Saint: See any cool sights?  
*leans her head on Alice's shoulder kissing her neck and shoulder*

Alice: Saint! Stop, you're embarrassing them!

Morgan: *blushes not answering Saint*

Saint: I was just asking if they had fun.  
*looks down and kisses Alice's neck softly*  
How about any pictures? You know how I love landscape photos  
*reaches for the camera*

Morgan: Saint, put my camera down  
*tries to grab it before Saint and fails*

Alice: put it down, you're upsetting Morgan

Saint: Okay okay, we'll leave you two to get settled down after I look at your photos!  
*runs out and quickly runs back in scared*  
Never mind I'm good I'm going to stab my eyes out. Alice I will be at the meadow.  
*puts the camera on the dresser and leaves*

Rosalie: *covers her face blushing*  
She's such a child! How do manage Alice?

Morgan: *decides to kill Saint slowly and painfully*

Alice: *glares at Morgan*  
Whatever she saw clearly bothered her. She'll be fine, just give her a while.  
*looks at the camera and at Rosalie*  
Do I want to know?

Rosalie: You don't want to know.  
*sighs*  
I know you love her Alice but she's so immature. Doesn't it get annoying?

Alice: I love her, Rose. I would never change anything about her. She's not always like that. Like when she was teaching Luke, she made sure Blake was next to me and the fire didn't get to close  
*looks at the camera, trying to decide if she should pick it up*

Rosalie: I'm sorry Alice,  
*looks at her in apology*  
I guess I just don't know her like you do. I do hope she's okay though...

Alice: she's fine, she was just surprised by whatever she saw...  
*picks up camera, looking at the photos from the honeymoon*  
Oh my God!

Rosalie: Quit looking!  
*grabs the camera from Alice*

Morgan: Alice!  
*glares at Alice*

Rosalie: I'm going to hide this...  
*gets up*

Alice: *blushes, thinking about the... Inappropriate photos of Rose she saw*

Morgan: that's why we didn't want anyone to see them...

Rosalie: *Comes back in*  
Hey Alice can you see if Saint's making any decisions? I was looking towards the meadow from the balcony, because I have a bad feeling and since it's not far from here, and I don't see her...

Alice: no... I'm gonna go check on her. Can you watch Luke? He's asleep, but he's gonna wake up soon.  
*stands up and leaves*

Rosalie: Sure we can, see you later.

Saint: *Near the mountain away from trees hurdling fire balls in anger*

Alice: *runs to the meadow, looking around*  
Saint?  
*sees fire and follows it to a very upset Saint*  
Valentine?

Saint: *breathes hard steam coming off her body and doesn't look at Alice*  
I heard what Rosalie said...

Alice: she was just embarrassed  
*takes a few steps towards Saint*  
I seen the photos too, I understand why you left

Saint: I was coming back to apologize, and when I heard her say that; I got angry... It.. It reminded me of what Jasper said...  
*begins to shake*

Alice: hey, stop that  
*pulls Saint into a hug*  
Forget about him. I love you, Saint. I'm marrying you, we have Luke, I couldn't be happier with anyone else

Saint: *wraps her arms around Alice holding her tightly starting to relax as it begins to rain, seeing steam rise from both Saint and the rocks that have been burned*  
I love you Alice, I can't wait to marry you.

Alice: I love you too. Come on, let's get home.  
*smiles, knowing she can calm Saint down no matter what*

Saint: Alice wait,  
*Saint grabs Alice's hand*

Alice: is something wrong, valentine?  
*gets a little worried*

Saint: Morgan and I were talking a little after the wedding and I was wondering...  
*looks nervous*  
Would you wanna move into mine and Morgan's old apartment? Morgan is going to stay with Rosalie, and well, I think the apartment could use a homey touch.  
*looks at Alice searching her face*  
We don't have to until after our wedding, we can move all of Luke's stuff there into Morgan's old room, she's moved her stuff already.

Alice: *pretends to think*  
Saint, I'd love to!  
*pulls Saint into a hug*

Saint: *Pulls Alice into a hug and smiles widely*  
I love you Alice!  
*Twirls Alice in a hug*

Alice: *giggles as Saint puts her down*  
I love you too, Saint.

Saint: *smiles and giggles*  
Our wedding is in a few days my pixie.  
*smiles trying not to decide on a gift she wants to get Alice*

Alice: *sees Saint trying to decide something*  
I know, I can't wait. Is everything OK, Saint? What are you having trouble with?

Saint: Not trouble I just don't want you to see your present  
*kisses Alice's nose softly*  
Are you nervous soon to be Mrs. Valencia?

Alice: excited.  
*smiles at Saint*

Saint: I couldn't agree more  
*kisses Alice softly holding her tightly*

Alice: come on, let's get home  
*leads Saint back to the house*

Saint: *Walks with Alice excited about the wedding*

Alice: *thinks about what she wants to give Saint as they walk into their room*

Saint: *wraps her arms around Alice from behind kissing her neck softly*

Alice: *leans back against Saint*  
Mmmmm, Saint

Saint: *smiles moving her hands to Alice's hips in the front nipping her neck softly*

Alice: *turns around, kissing Saint softly*

Saint: *kisses Alice deeply running her hands up and down Alice's sides, hips, and even behind*

Alice: *smiles wrapping her arms around Saint, kissing her deeply*

Saint: *lays Alice on the bed, kissing her deeply, caressing every part of her body*

Alice: *tugs Saints shirt*  
Can I take this off?

Saint: Mmmmm, demanding. I love it  
*removes her shirt, kissing Alice's neck*

Alice: *moans softly*  
You love it...

Saint: I love it when you're demanding, I find it very sexy.  
*smirks, sliding her hands up Alice's shirt, warming up her hands a little*

Alice: *gasps when Saints hands heat up, kissing her deeply, trailing her hands up Saints back and removing her bra*

Saint: *kisses Alice a little roughly, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding her hand in*

Alice: *gasps as Saints hand moves lower, reaching out to unbutton her jeans, seeing how excited she is*  
Someone's excited...

Saint: *smiles and moans softly*  
You always get me excited...  
*slides her hands lower, rubbing her clit gently*

Alice: *moans get a little lower*  
Oh Saint...

Saint: *Slides her finger into Alice gently*  
Mmmmm, you're so wet...

Alice: *moans, closing her eyes*

Saint: *kisses Alice's neck, feeling very excited*

Alice: Mmmmm, Saint.  
*tugs Saints jeans*

Saint: *smiles and removes her jeans for Alice, taking off Alice's shirt and bra*

Alice: *trails kisses down Saints chest and stomach, licking the tip of Saints member softly*

Saint: *moans softly, watching Alice*  
Oh Alice...

Alice: *looks up at Saint, sucking Saint a little harder*

Saint: *moans a little, running her hand through Alice's hair, blushing softly*

Alice: *sucks a little harder, moaning softly*

Saint: Oh God Alice!  
*feels her orgasm building*

Alice: *sucks Saint harder, moaning*

Saint: *moans loudly and feels her orgasm release into Alice's mouth*

Alice: *licks up Saints juices, kissing her way up Saints body, kissing her softly*

Saint: *watches Alice and kisses her deeply*

Alice: *kisses Saint, nipping her bottom lip*

Saint: *kisses Alice, moaning softly and spreads her legs*

Alice: *kisses Saint, trailing her fingers across Saints shoulders*

Saint: *feels relaxed, kissing Alice passionately*

Alice: *trials her fingers down Saints side, making her shiver*

Saint: *moans, rolling over, having Alice on top*

Alice: *moans softly, kissing Saint*

Saint: *moans softly and places Alice with her tip against her*

Alice: *moans softly, grinding against her*

Saint: *moans softly, feeling Alice's walls clench around her*  
Oh God Alice...

Alice: *begins riding Saint, holding her stomach for balance*

Saint: *holds Alice's hips, hearing them collide, moaning loudly*

Alice: *moans loudly, feeling her own orgasm coming*

Saint: *moans loudly, about to release*

Alice: *feels Saint release into herm and feels her own orgasm take over, collapsing on top of Saint*

Saint: *moans softly and holds Alice, breathing deeply*

Alice: *cuddles into Saint*

Saint: *hold Alice tightly, kissing her*  
I love you, my pixie

Alice: *kisses Saint*  
I love you too, valentine.


	15. Chapter 15

Saint: *packs her clothes smiling, trying to decide whether to pack her camera or not*

Alice: If you're going to bring that, make sure you hide it when we get back

Saint: OK, I will my pixie.  
*finishes packing, and holds Alice from behind*

Alice: *leans back against Saint*  
You ready?

Saint: I am, my love. Are you?  
*kisses Alice's shoulder softly*

Alice: Yeah, lets go see Luke.

Saint: Yeah, lets go tell the little guy good-bye  
*smiles, walking to Luke's room*

Luke: *sees Saint and smiles*  
Mommy!  
*stands up and takes his first few steps to Saint*

Saint: Oh my God!  
*smiles and leans down, picking up Luke*  
You walked!

Alice: *smiles, wrapping her arms around them both*

Luke: *giggles, looking at Saint and Alice*

Saint: You're getting so big now, Luke... *kisses Luke's forehead, smiling*

Alice: our little fireball *kisses Luke's cheek*

Luke: momma, mommy, have lots of fun OK? *kisses Alice's cheek*

Saint: you be good for your aunts, OK?

Luke: yes mommy

Saint: we'll be back soon, ok buddy? *kisses Luke's forehead*

Luke: OK mommy *hugs Saint and reaches for Alice*

Alice: *takes Luke, hugging him* We'll be home soon

Morgan: *walks into the nursery* he'll be fine, have fun

Saint: Thank you, Morgan *holds Alice's hand softly*

Luke: aunt Morgie! *reaches for Morgan, who takes him*

Morgan: have fun *smiles at Luke*

Saint: ready pixie? *smiles at Alice*

Alice: yeah *kisses Saint's cheek*

A FEW HOURS LATER

Saint: *stops outside the beach house, lifting Alice up bridal style*

Alice: *giggles as Saint picks her up and kisses her*

Saint: *kisses Alice gently, carrying her through the door, smiling softly*

Alice: *nuzzles Saints neck, smiling*

Saint: *laughs a little and takes them to the bed, laying Alice under her*

Alice: *kisses Saint, looking up at her*

Saint: *kisses Alice deeply, entwining their fingers, slowly bringing Alice's left hand to her lips and kissing the ring*

Alice: *smiles at Saint, squeezing her hand* I love you, Saint

Saint: I love you too, Alice *kisses Alice gently, pulling her closer*

Alice: *kisses Saint deeply, pulling her closer*

Saint: *caresses Alice's sides, hips and reaches behind, squeezing her ass gently*

Alice: *gasps, pushing Saint onto her back, straddling her and kissing her*

Saint: *smiles and massages Alice's hips, kissing her deeply, sliding her hands over Alice's body*

Alice: *trails kisses down Saint's neck, tugging her shirt*

Saint: *smiles, removing her shirt, revealing a black sports bra, moaning softly*

Alice: *looks down at Saint, smiling* Beautiful

Saint: *blushes and smiles, sitting up and kissing Alice deeply, sliding her warmer than usual hands up Alice's back*

Alice: *shivers, removing her shirt, revealing a black lace bra*

Saint: My God... *jaw drops slightly, in awe of Alice's beauty*

Alice: *smirks* Something wrong, Saint?

Saint: Not at all *lays Alice under her, unbuttoning her jeans*

Alice: *giggles as Saint tugs off her jeans, pulling her closer and kissing her*

Saint: *kisses Alice deeply, sliding her warm hands down her body*

Alice: *trails her hands across Saints back, removing her bra, noticing how excited she is*

Saint: *kisses Alice's stomach, removing her panties, kissing downward*

Alice: *bites her lip, watching Saint, moaning softly*

Saint: *kisses down her hips, spreading her legs slowly, kissing Alice's inner thighs up and down teasingly*

Alice: *moans louder, closing her eyes* Don't tease me, valentine

Saint: as you wish, my pixie *kisses Alice's soft outer lips, sliding her tongue across her clit gently*

Alice: *gasps, moaning louder* Oh Saint!

Saint: *gently sucks and licks Alice's clit, sliding her tongue down to her entrance*

Alice: *moans, biting her lip, gripping the sheets tightly*

Saint: *licks Alice's clit, sucking ever so gently, smiling widely*

Alice: *looks down at Saint, trying to make her see she wants more*

Saint: *smirks and pulls Alice's hips closer to her mouth, licking a little rougher, sucking and gently nibbling at her clit as she slides a finger in*

Alice: *gasps*

Saint: *slowly fingers Alice, getting really excited, licking Alice's clit*

Alice: *moans, feeling her orgasm building*

Saint: *slides her finger in and out a little faster, licking and sucking a little faster*

Alice: *moans loudly, feeling her orgasm take over*

Saint: *smiles and slides her finger out of Alice, kissing up her body and holding her close* How was it beautiful?

Alice: that was... wow... *leans against Saint*

Saint: I'm glad it was 'wow' for you, my pixie *kisses Alice softly*

Alice: *kisses Saint, wrapping her arms around her*

Saint: *smiles softly, wrapping her arms around Alice gently*

Alice: *trails kisses down Saints neck*

Saint: *smiles and moans softly, running her fingers through Alice's hair*

Alice: *trails kisses down Saints chest and stomach, looking up at her*

Saint: *moans softly, watching Alice, biting her lip*

Alice: *tugs off Saints jeans and underwear, seeing just how excited she is*

Saint: *smiles and blushes a little, biting her lip*

Alice: *licks the tip of Saints member, looking up at her*

Saint: *moans softy, leaning her head back* Mmmmm, Alice...

Alice: *sucks a little harder, moaning softly*

Saint: *moans loudly, laying back* Oh Alice...

Alice; *sucks harder, looking up at Saint*

Saint: *moans a deep throaty moan, feeling her orgasm peak*

Alice: *kisses her way up Saints body*

Saint: *moans softly, smiling at Alice*

Alice: *kisses Saint softly*

Saint: *kisses Alice gently* I love you, Mrs. Alice Valencia

Alice: and I love you, Mrs. Saint Valencia.

Saint: *smiles and kisses Alice's shoulder, holding her tightly and warming her body for Alice*

Alice: *sighs* I love it when you do that

Saint: I'm happy I can do that for you

Alice: *cuddles into Saint*

Saint: *her heart heats up as she smiles, holding Alice tightly*

Alice: *kisses Saint softly* Your heart's heating up again...

Saint: It heats when I'm extremely happy *kisses Alice softly*

Alice: *trails kisses down Saints neck, nipping her earlobe*

Saint: oh Alice, I love your kisses *moans softly*

Alice: is that so? *kisses Saint deeply*

Saint: Yes, it is so... *kisses Alice deeply, smiling and feeling her warmth against Alice*

Alice: so? *smirks*

Saint: Does... Does it bug you? *tilts her head in an adorable way*

Alice: why would I mind you kissing me, silly? *kisses Saints nose, making her giggle*

Saint: I meant the heating of my heart, my pixie *smirks and giggles*

Alice: Why would that bother me? It means I make you happy

Saint: I don't know, I just thought it would *kisses Alice's cheek softly, smiling*

Alice: well, it doesn't *kisses Saint softly*

Saint: That makes me even happier, my sweet *cuddles Alice even more, feeling her chest warm up more*

Alice: I love you, Saint *cuddles Saint, laying her head on her shoulder*

Saint: I love you too, Alice *kisses the top of Alice's head, relaxing*


	16. Chapter 16

Alice: so, where are we going, valentine? *looks at Saint, curious about where they're going*

Saint: I don't know yet, but wherever it is, it's going to be an adventure *holds Alice's hand as they walk through the jungle*

Alice: *looks at Saint, following her*

Saint: *smiles and almost trips, laughing*

Alice: *catches Saint* what's so funny?

Saint: I tripped, it was funny *smiles and sees a cliff*

Alice: *grabs Saints hand, shaking her head*

Saint: Honey, look *points to the cliff and waterfall*

Alice: *gasps* its beautiful, valentine

Saint: *holds Alice's tightly* Not as beautiful as you

Alice: *kisses Saint, sitting down and leaning against her*

Saint: I love you, Alice *kisses Alice's cheek and neck softly*

Alice: *moans softly* I love you too, valentine

Saint: *licks Alice's neck softly* You are so beautiful

Alice: *moans, biting her lip*

Saint: *rubs Alice's hips, kissing her shoulder softly*

Alice: *wraps her arms around Saint, kissing her*

Saint: *kisses Alice deeply, laying her down*

Alice: *kisses Saint deeply, running her fingers through Saints hair*

Saint: *nuzzles Alice's hands, kissing her a little roughly*

Alice: *moans softly, as Saint trails kisses down her neck*

Saint: *smiles, moaning softly as she kisses Alice's neck softly* I love you, my pixie

Alice: I love you too, valentine

Saint: *smiles at Alice, caressing her cheek* by the way, my pixie, I have your gift at the house

Alice: I can finally see what all the uncertainty is about *sits up, kissing Saint*

Saint: *kisses Alice deeply* do you love it?

Alice: *smiles, looking at the collage of photos of everyone that Saint made for her* oh Saint, I love it! *hugs Saint*

Saint: *holds Alice tightly and smiles* I'm glad you like it. I worked for a long time finding the perfect photos

Alice: *looks at a photo of herself, smiling down at Luke, who is holding her finger, smiling* when did you take this?

Saint: about two or three days after Luke was born *kisses Alice's cheek*

Alice: *picks up Saints gift, opening the box to reveal a Celtic Knot ring*

Saint: *blushes and smiles* Alice, that's beautiful

Alice: *kisses Saint, slipping the ring onto her left index finger*

Saint: *kisses Saint softly* thank you, my pixie

Alice: this symbolises eternal love, valentine

Saint: I will always love you, my pixie *kisses Alice softly*

Alice: and I'll always love you, Saint


	17. Chapter 17

Alice: *smiles at Saint as they walk to Luke's room*

Saint: *holds Alice's hand, excited to see Luke*

Alice: *walks into Luke's room, smiling at him*

Luke: Momma! Mommy! *stands up and walks to Alice*

Alice: *picks Luke up, kissing his cheek*

Saint: *wraps her arms around Luke and Alice* How are you, little fireball?

Luke: I missed you! *kisses Alice cheek*

Saint: Did you have fun Luke? *kisses Luke's forehead*

Luke: Auntie Morgie kept moving my toys, making them float. We went out to the lake, and Blake kept splashing Auntie Rosie. *laughs, laying his head on Alice's shoulder*

Saint: That sounds fun, did you play nice with Blake? *smiles, holding them close*

Luke: Yes mommy

Alice: Lets go lay down *walks out of Luke's room, down to their room, laying down with Luke between her and Saint*

Saint: *smiles and watches Luke and Alice*

Alice: *wraps her arms around Saint and Luke, smiling*

Saint: *kisses Luke's forehead, as he fell asleep*

Alice: I'll be right back, I don't want to wake him *stands up carefully, carrying Luke to his room, walking back to their room and laying next to saint*

Saint: OK *watches Alice leave, smiling and holds her skin tight once she comes back*

Alice: *kisses Saint's cheek* He must've had a lot of fun

Saint: *smiles and kisses Alice's nose* I'm sure he did

Morgan: *walks in with Rosie, sitting on the couch with Rosie on her lap*

Saint: He wasn't to much of a handful, was he? *smiles, tracing shapes on Alice's arm*

Morgan: Be thankful he can only manipulate fire. We went out to the lake, and Blake decided to drown Rosie *kisses Rosie's cheek*

Saint: *smiles and laughs a little* Well, at least everyone is OK

Rosalie: *mumbles* Easy for you to say

Alice: What was that, Rosie?

Rosalie: *shakes her head* It's nothing

Alice: Come on, what is it?

Rosalie: I said, 'easy for you to say.' You don't have a kid constantly trying to drown you

Alice: No, we just have one who likes to set things on fire

Morgan: *kisses Rosie's cheek, rubbing her back*

Saint: They'll learn to control it, they're only kids now *smiles and warms her body a little*

Morgan: They will, why don't we bring them out to the lake for the day?

Saint: That sounds like a wonderful idea *smiles widely*

Rosalie: That does, we can have a picnic *hopes she won't get splashed*

Alice: Hopefully you wont get splashed, Rose *smiles as Saint goes to get Luke*

Saint: *smiles and picks up Luke, who is still partially asleep*

Rosalie: Fingers crossed *laughs and goes to get Blake*

Alice: *looks at Saint and Luke, as they walk back in* Is someone tired?

Luke: *rubs his eyes, a little grumpy*

Saint: I'm sorry we woke you little fireball, we're going to play by the lake, do you wanna bring some toys? *kisses Luke's forehead*

Rosalie: *comes back in, holding Blake, who is wide awake*

Luke: OK mommy *lays his head on Saints shoulder*

Alice: I'll go get his stuff *goes to Luke's nursery, getting his stuff*

Saint: You guys ready? *looks at Morgan and Rosalie*

Morgan: Yeah

Alice: lets go *smiles at Luke*

Saint: *smiles, walking and holding Alice's hand as Luke looks around*

Morgan: *takes Rosie's hand, following Saint and Alice*

Blake: *looks around as the walk to the lake*

Saint: Hey, should we all take a picture? Just like before *smiles widely*

Rosalie: We have two new additions now *kisses Blake's cheek, causing her to giggle*

Alice: That's a great idea *smiles at Saint*

Blake: *giggles, splashing Rosie*

Morgan: Blake! Don't splash momma! *shakes her head*

Saint: C'mon everyone, sit together. Morgan, mind doing the honours? *hands over the camera*

Rosalie: *laughs, holding Blake*

Morgan: Do you go anywhere without this? *laughs, making the camera float*

Alice: *sits next to Saint, leaning against her*

Saint: There's always a memory to be captured. So, no it's always with me *holds Alice, with Luke on her lap*

Rosalie: *holds Blake, leaning against Morgan*

Morgan: Smile! *smiles, not realising Blake had formed a wave that's shooting over behind them*

Saint: *kisses Alice's cheek, feeling fire spark in her hands*

Luke: *forms a small fireball*

Morgan: *grabs the camera* Wow! You gotta see this!

Alice: *gasps as she sees the fireball and the wave*

Saint: Whoa... That's awesome, good job little fireball!

Rosalie: Wow! Blake, that's pretty

Luke: *giggles and looks at Saint*

Blake: *smiles, kissing Rosie's cheek*

Saint: Look at how far we've come *kisses Alice's cheek*

Alice: And I've never been happier

Morgan: *wraps her arms around Rosie and Blake, kissing Rosie's cheek*

Rosalie: I don't think any of us could be happier *kisses Morgan softly*

Saint: *kisses Alice* And we have forever to look forward to

**Saint's A/N: Well, I've never done anything like this before, collaborating and whatnot. But, I had an amazing time doing this. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I look forward to writing more with Blake. **

**Blake's A/N: I've collaborated before but this was fantastic. I can't wait to work with Saint again.**


End file.
